Oh, What A Circus
by ASummerBreeze
Summary: The Underground has been darkened by tragedy and civil war, and for some reason, Sarah has been summoned there. She must save the kingdom and figure out just where she and Jareth stand. Will be J/S. Some language and heated snogging.
1. Requiem Aeternum

Oh, What A Circus.

Requiem Aeternum

AN-

So I've fallen short on my other stuff. Hopefully not for too much longer but I've found myself caught up in Labyrinth everything. I've been browsing Deviantart, reading fic, watching the movie…My veins are tingling with muse.

I'm slightly nervous to post this, I'm learning a LOT about the fandom just from fics and I have to say, I don't know jack squat about Fae. I've tried to read a bit but my brain is overflowing and so, I hope I can safely start this and take some of the pressure off before I read anymore.

That all said, please be gentle. Constructive criticism is nice and I will try very hard to use it to my advantage. Reviews in general are nice too. I'm not trying to be an idiot here so if you see something that's just wrong, please let me know somehow.

The story title and chapter titles are all references to the musical Evita, which I am somewhat fixated on right now. No worries, Sarah will not be making any poignant, musical speeches from balconies in this story.

* * *

><p>When the arrangements had been made for the funeral, he had mostly tuned everything out. After all, that sort of thing was the duty of her husband, not his. Even as much as Jareth loved her, he didn't feel any responsibility toward deciding on how she should be mourned and, later, remembered. Not until he stood, solemn as stone in the silly profession down the streets of Exules. The coffin was black, and adorned in Jareth's father's standard, and it seemed an all too bleak end to such a lovely, vibrant life.<p>

Of course, nothing about her death seemed fitting at all, in retrospect.

One of his sisters approached, and tucked her arm in tightly with his. They exchanged brief glances, her eyes full of unshed tears, her face stained with the ones she had shed earlier. And she smiled tightly, trying to seem brave for him. It made him return the smile and he scooped her close to kiss her forehead, and she sighed with relief, glad to see him show some emotion. Some closeness to his family in this bleak hour.

As they approached the place they would lay her to rest, Jareth's grasp on Levanna's arm tightened considerably. He was no stranger to death. And in the past he had worked in a sort of symbiotic way. After all, as an immortal with only a few weaknesses, death was not a great concern to him. Today, however, changed that. He and Levanna, as well as his other two sisters, joined their father. He was dressed in his military best, and his face was tired, and showed some of his distress. But he didn't shed a tear in such a public way.

Jareth took the High King's side to stand at the foot of his mother's grave. And he held two of his sister's hands as they gazed ahead at the mausoleum with it's door wide open as if to say, "Come right on in!" The thought tore him briefly, and he glanced away, listened to the High Priest speak and listened to his sister's sniffles. The cry of a baby alerted them all to the nanny near them and the siblings all gazed over at the carriage that she was swaying in a desperate attempt to quiet the babe. Their brother. The new heir to the Goblin Kingdom and next in line behind Jareth to the High Throne.

The girls were not sure what to do and truth be told, neither was Jareth. But they all looked up at their father questioningly when the babe would not be consoled. He hadn't budged, or blinked. Stood straight and tall, his eyes on the mausoleum as the Priest, unphased, continued the burial ceremony. The pallbearers slipped the coffin inside, and he only reacted ever so briefly, squeezing his eyes when the heavy, stone door was closed behind the coffin.

Everyone was whispering by now. The crowds outside the cemetery were a steady mix of mourners singing a lament and others who were sobbing at the loss of their beloved High Queen. And between all that and the sad group within the funeral party, the indifference on his father's face and the screaming infant who had taken his cherished mother away from him, Jareth had had just about enough. The girls were trying to ignore the baby, and he clearly would not be ignored. The Goblin King moved to the black buggy in two quick strides and lifted the boy from it's safe warmth. It was a chilly day, and so he lifted the infant against his chest and lay a blanket over him to shield him from the wind, bouncing him while he patted his little back, and in moments, the crying ceased.

The funeral ended shortly thereafter and everyone returned to the procession as they had come into it. The High King did not look at Jareth now. He kissed his beloved daughters and carried on. And Jareth sighed, still bopping his younger brother about to keep him calm.

"Daddy did not even glance over…"

"Not even in your eyes, Jareth."

"Come off it," Their brother seethed. "Mother gave her life giving life to him, he's not going to warm up to him very quickly."

"The doctor suspects this loss will kill him. You'll be High King by year's end."

Jareth shook his head handing the now sleeping babe back to his nanny. "Well I certainly hop not, Levanna. I'm not at all prepared for that. I wasn't supposed to ascend the throne for another five hundred years."

"Well," Ellome was the eldest of all of the children, followed by Levanna, then Jareth, then Maribella and finally, the new little Prince Eowne. "I suggest you work a little harder to prepare, little brother. We can't have a High King without…" But she paused, frowning, recalling her father walking on his own ahead of them all. "Never mind."

"Well done," Jareth muttered. He didn't dare approach their father just now, but his annoyance at his sister was inescapable. He had dawdled on finding a bride, had had his heart set on one particular woman, a mortal woman. There were no laws against it, and his mother had often encouraged him to seek her out, but he would always find himself staring through her window, unable to break the threshold between them. Seeing her happily living her days with her family.

But it had been five years since she had set foot in the Underground. Jareth was certain that if she had ever had had second thoughts about leaving this place…leaving _him,_ they would be long forgotten by now.

They returned to the High Palace, where the court members would stay for the week before returning to their respectful right places. Jareth and his sisters would probably stay a little longer. The rest of the crowd scattered off to mourn at home. As they slipped into the warm residence, the nanny hurried off with the baby and the High King retired off to bed, the walk from the palace to the cemetery and back too much of an effort in his fragile state.

The girls saw to him over the next hour as Jareth sulked about the structure. Slipping upstairs he paused outside of the nursery, where the nanny had laid down the little Prince and hurried to prepare herself something to eat. The door was ajar and Jareth could see his small brother was asleep with his little fists shivering over top of him. He frowned slightly, and peaked both ways down the hall before stepping inside. He crept as lightly as he could, and bent over the crib to peak at the little Fae. She had been advised against the pregnancy, she was middle-aged, and the risks were great. Everything had gone well and the entire family had sighed with relief until she went into labor only to learn that the babe was breach.

Jareth had never longed for the technology of the aboveground as he did that day. Even their most trusted healer could not save her from the blood loss that the operation caused. And ever since her death, the baby had been regarded by his father and sisters as some sort of small evil. He couldn't help but feel great disdain toward them because of it. Their mother had loved him without ever having held him in her arms. There had been talk just before the funeral that one of the girls would drown him quietly, and Jareth had threatened to drown whoever did in the bog. It wasn't what she would have wanted. And Jareth had treasured their mother's wishes.

He bent to lift the blanket over the infant more fully, and his shivering ended, and Jareth watched with a dull ache in his heart as he smiled. A week old and a charmer already. "You look like her, you know." Hid finger grazed the younger prince's cheek. "I did too. So you're going to be quite handsome when you're older."

He was suddenly aware of a presence at the door and suddenly felt that he needed to shield the babe, stepping to block the intruder's view of his innocent, sleeping form. "If you've come to do any harm…"

"No, Jareth."

The Goblin King gave a start, glancing over his shoulder. His expression immediately fell. "Father, I…"

The High King approached, his hands folded regally behind his back, his eyes soft, but still very sad. "No, my son. No harm shall come of him." He stood a few paces back from Jareth but gazed at the babe nonetheless. "But I just don't know if I can…"

"Are you ill, father?"

"Not enough to die," There was an odd sarcasm to what he said. "But my heart is very ill. I had hoped when you left for the Goblin City…" He paused, and continued after a beat. "I had hoped you would take him. And raise him as your own, for a while."

Jareth hesitated only momentarily, nodding slightly. "Well, yes. I will. If it pleases you." His eyes fell back to his brother. Jareth had enough experience with babies, as sad as his job as the Goblin King was. But Goblins would be snatching wished away babies no matter what. Better to regulate them and see that they gave the children to Fae couples that could not have any.

"Good, good. " His father patted his shoulder before walking away. He paused at the door. "You know Jareth, I think more than anything she would have liked to have seen your wedding day." He sighed. "There's something for you, from her. In your pocket." And with that, he left.

Jareth blinked past uncharacteristic tears and took a deep breath, gathering himself before he reached into his pocket and found his mother's ring, wrapped in flower petals. Clutching it tightly, he swept from the room to order the nanny to start to pack Eowne's most necessary things so that they could leave by week's end. He had a lot of work to do. He wasn't sure how long it would all take him, but he decided there, with the cool metal warm in his fingers that he needed to stop sitting by idly.

It was time for him to take action.


	2. Sarah, Beware of the City

Oh, What A Circus!

Sarah, Beware of the City.

_Five Years Later._

* * *

><p>Sarah Williams was twenty-five years old. Her father seldom found it possible to believe that it had been that long since he and his first wife had welcomed her into their lives, but she made it easy to be proud of those years. Currently, she was studying to complete a Masters degree in literature, and was teaching high school English on the side. She and Irene had long since set aside their differences, and she was an active part of Toby's life. Sarah never ever missed a soccer game, or a school program, and was available day and night, no matter how deep she was buried in her own school work to help him with his. She was in a pretty good place in her life.<p>

However, things did get monotonous. The same old routine, from home to school to work to grading papers and parent/teacher conferences. Sometimes it felt like she was stuck in one place. And that was just the normal aspect of her life. Romance was a whole other story. Sarah had thought she had found forever, and been sorely disappointed when it turned into a failed engagement. Life went on, sure. But it wasn't rushing to get anywhere.

She had been sitting in her bed, propped up against a pile of pillows, fighting off a cold as she graded tests. Her roommate was out, and the apartment was quiet except for the mindless noise coming from the TV across from the bed. Sarah's room was pretty simple, her most prized photos sat on the dresser nearby, and she had one poster on her wall of the movie that had won her mother an Academy Award three years ago. The bedding wasn't anything fancy, a simple blue striped number made of cotton and polyester. The comforter filled with down alternative, making it very cozy in the winter months. She had a few knick knacks from her childhood and a little desk that doubled as a work desk and a place for her to get ready in the morning.

And next to the bed were a pair of simple black slippers, as most of the house had hardwood floors. It was dimly lit, and Sarah cursed as she squinted at the papers in her lap. Her eyes were tired and her fingers were growing stiff from writing comments, and so she set the pile aside and flopped back to stare at the ceiling a moment. The quiet was beginning to get on her nerves, but it was peaceful too, and she was tired. Her eyes began to grow heavy and she fought hard to keep them from slipping shut. Hearing the front door slam, they flew open with a start, and she sat up.

"Jesus, Jessica." She slipped from the bed and popped her slippers onto her feet, trudging out into the living room. "Do you have to make….so…." The door was locked, and there wasn't a sign that anyone had been there. The shutters next to it, belonging to the window, however, were flapping, making the slamming sound she had heard. And she shook off the cold breeze, scurrying over to secure the latch. It was always a problem in summer and winter, during storms. The wood floor was slippery with snow that was leaking through the window, which had come open. "I really need to get this fixed! Shit!"

Opening the shutters she made to slam the window down, but paused. The wind stopped. The snow was gone, and gazing out the window, she saw dirt. Everywhere, there was dirt. "What the…" She managed to shut the window and went to open the door when she caught sight of the digital time on the cable box. 13:04. Blinking, Sarah wondered if it had a military time setting and shook the thought off, turning the deadbolt, she flung the door open and almost fell over when she beheld the land outside.

The little huts were all made of clay, and the street was all dirt. Her friendly, middle class suburban neighborhood was gone. Before she dared step out Sarah grabbed a sweater from the coat rack near the door and hid her white t-shirt and pajama pants as best as she could, stepping out onto the road. The moment both her feet were planted on the dirt, she turned to look at the house and found she was staring into an empty space, with a strange looking castle visible in the very near distance.

"Look!"

She jumped and turned at the squeaky little voice, blinking at the strange creature that was pointing at her. "Is it Fae?"

"No! It's mortal!"

There was chatter and Sarah's stomach twisted with dread. The castle. The little city. The ugly goblins all watching her with perplexed faces. She remembered. She remembered a maze full of danger and a little dwarf called Hoggle. Ludo, Sir Didymus…

Sarah blinked and looked at the goblins, who were approaching slowly. "I want to speak with your king." She told them, her voice stern, but not unkind. "I need to speak to him. Can any of you take me?"

"Afraid not," Sarah turned, startled by the voice, and she blinked at the man standing behind her. She didn't know how face, he was a humanoid like Jareth but his hair was dark, and shorter, his eyes brown. "The goblins here in the city aren't permitted past the gate, unless of course, their presence is requested." He was standing against the hut behind her, his arms crossed and his eyes studying her entire form.

"And is that why I'm here? Has my presence been requested?" She asked, draping the sweater nervously over herself, her gaze a little colder than his own amused expression.

"I don't even know who you are." He chided, pushing off of the building to approach her. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams, exactly." She couldn't help the way her contempt for the present situation dripped from her tongue. "Now, if you'd be so kind. I have a class in the morning, and I need to get some…"

"I'm Gormon," He informed her, walking past her. "I play a dual role in the castle, the King's private assistant and Head Butler."

"Wouldn't a butler be there constantly?"

"You're very hard to please, aren't you?" He circled her, tsking softly to himself. "I've heard a great deal about you in the last ten years, Sarah Williams. Champion of the Labyrinth." He paused, flicking an icy glance at her. "Many thought, before you so abruptly left the Underworld, that you would be our new Queen. And then you defeated my master."

"Queen!" Sarah huffed, starting to truly lose her temper. "I was fifteen years old and all I wanted to do was win my brother back!"

"Come off it," Gormon grumbled. "He would have given your brother back. He offered you everything you wanted in return for staying."

"What could I possibly done as Queen when I was still a child myself?" The question seemed to phase him, and she sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, I didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom, hell, I still don't! Even if that didn't matter, I had no idea how to be someone's wife."

"Something many queen have learned long before your time around the same age as you were." Gormon waved off any further argument from her. "No more of that. You have plenty of time to yell at His Majesty about how you shattered his icy little heart. Follow me. And do be careful of the goblins, they have a tendency to pick-pocket."

With an indignant glare, Sarah shook her head and followed him as he had asked. The castle wasn't far but she still wished, distantly, that she had put sneakers on before leaving the house, rather than kept the little black slippers on. Gormon had an odd skip to his step, and it annoyed her greatly to watch. When they entered, there was a buzz about the place as goblins hurried to announce Gormon's return to the king. And he lead Sarah to a lovely salon, and gestured to the couch. "You can have a seat, he'll be here any moment."

She was lost, glancing at all the beautiful little things in there. Candlesticks with candles burning away and portraits all over of people she had not seen her last time in the Underworld. Sarah turned to him. "How many of you are there? What are you exactly?"

He laughed softly. "You think because His Majesty is Goblin King that there are only goblins here? Well, we're not goblins. I'm not sure what you above folk call us, but we're known as Fae here."

"Fae?" Sarah crossed her arms. "I keep getting kidnapped by a freaking fairy?"

The Fae servant looked indignant. "I dare you to call the king that." He shook his head, and his gaze snapped to Jareth when his master spoke from the doorway.

"Not fairies, no. Not in the aboveground sense, at least." Jareth didn't look different at all to her, his face was calm, untouched by the ten years since she had seen him, as was his wardrobe, although she had never seen that exact combination of black trousers and tailcoats. He was smiling, faintly. The same smug smile as ever, and it made her shiver slightly. He truly had always been the perfect combination of her wildest dreams and worst nightmares.

Jareth approached with heavy footsteps, and Sarah turned to face him, her eyes wife and her lips parted, He had always had this effect on her, every time she had been face to face with him. And she could tell it pleased him greatly, especially now that she was a grown woman. "Your majesty."

"Sarah," He purred, stopping just a pace away from her. His eyes drank her in, studied all of her, and inwardly he was glad to have had such a long gap between having seen her. She had grown into her self very well. Jareth reached and offered her his hand, and she took it, making him smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He bent at the waist, his free hand behind his back as he kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled despite herself, and felt her cheeks warm. "I thought you brought me here?"

"Hardly," He said, waving Gormon off to leave them in private. "We're in the middle of a war, and as much as I'd love to have a rematch, I've been far to busy with that."

"War," The city had looked untouched. She was confused. Jareth sensed that but let her speak. "I didn't wish or anything, I just…was home one moment and here the next."

"Well the Labyrinth has a mind of it's own, you know. I'm sure your purpose will be made clear in good time." Jareth released her hand and went to sit down, and it was then that she noticed that he did look a bit tired. Perhaps even distant, clearly distracted by the goings on outside of his castle. Sarah sat on a chair across from him, but couldn't think of anything to say. When he looked up, he noticed she was watching him. "It's very rude to stare. We can't all slip through ten years without looking a bit ragged, you know."

Sarah shook her head, her voice softened with curiosity. "You don't look ragged at all, your majesty. You look…I don't know. Sad."

He smiled at that, his eyes cast down in thought before he looked at her. His mismatched eyes poured over her and his smile quirked a bit. "The years have been very good to you. Are you married?"

She shook her head, looking into her lap self consciously. "You kidding? I'm decent-guy kryptonite."

Jareth smiled softly but he didn't respond. Before he had a chance a whirlwind of blonde hair and laughter came tumbling into the room with a Firey tucked tight in his arms, and Jareth burst into laughter. "Oh Eowne, what on earth have you gotten yourself in to?"

The little boy, who looked much like a typical kindergartner in the aboveground laughed in response, releasing his little pet, who ran with all his might to hide somewhere in the castle. "Was tryin' t'get his head off!"

Sarah's heart gave an odd beat at the way they looked at one another, the love shining in the little boy's eyes and the pride in Jareth's. His terrible abusive game was even lost to her for the time being. Jareth patted his knee and Eowne climbed high onto his lap with lithe little hands and feet. He looked a lot like Jareth, only both of his eyes were a striking blue and his hair was pretty much an equal mop of blonde locks. His chubby little cheek were rosier than the larger Fae as well, but his exercise probably had a bit to do with that. "Just no more locking his head in the broom closet, aye? It took forever to shut him up after last time."

"Promise!"

Sarah watched as Eowne slipped off Jareth's lap and darted into the next room and once he was gone the king looked at the young mortal. "Well, I tell you what. Let's get you a chamber and we're talk more in the morning. Afraid I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Right," Sarah rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "Can't you just…zap me back aboveground? I have a job. I've got my family…"

"Ah, Toby." Jareth grinned at the memory. Shook his head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Sarah."

"But you did it before!"

"Yes I did. And I know this isn't what you want to hear," He stood and signaled for a maid. "But I'm not quite so ready to let you leave yet. Fate has decided that you should be here right now, I'd like to find out why. So. Tonight you'll sleep, and tomorrow, I shall fill you in on the state of the Underground."

Sarah would have liked nothing more than to punch him in his smug face, but before she could make a run at him, he was gone. Vanished and she looked at the wide-eyed little maid who had come to take her to her room. "Oh! IT'S NOT FAIR!"


	3. Seems to Me Theres No Point in Resisting

Oh, What A Circus!

Seems to Me There's No Point in Resisting

* * *

><p>Sleep had come surprisingly easy for Sarah, she was, after all, exhausted from the entire day in the Aboveground, much less the sudden trip below. She dreams of Toby, his tenth birthday, especially. Irene and Robert bought a bike for him and he rode it practically the entire time around the yard, whooping happily. Sarah had a picture of him, his face a grin as he peddled toward her. That had been just two months ago. It seemed like forever ago as she watched them all chat and smile at the youngster in her own memory.<p>

She awoke with a start, sitting up to look at the person who had so rudely interrupted her slumber. A young woman was standing at the foot of the bed, watching Sarah curiously. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," She remarked. Her voice was gentle, even a little playful.

Sarah blinked away the last of sleep, grabbing up the covers nervously. "I don't…who are you?"

"My name is difficult for Abovegrounders to pronounce," She told Sarah gently. "You may call me Ellie." The Fae woman hurried around the bed, threw back the covers and took Sarah by the hand to lead her to her feet. "I'm here to dress you."

"I suppose that would be nice," Sarah would be glad not to roam about the world in her PJ's for God only knew how long. She stood still as Ellie sized her up and she watched, a little nervously. The other woman didn't take any measurements or anything, just circled the human for a moment.

"There you are," The woman waved her hands regally. "I know it isn't much but we'll get you some nicer things today." Just like that, Sarah was dressed in a pale blue dress. The bodice was plain, and the skirt, while full, was not especially embellished either. Just something to keep her clothed for the time being.

Sarah stared down at her body a moment and grimaced. The Underground really needed to get with the twenty-first century, but she wasn't going to turn her nose up at the woman's kindness. "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Come now," Ellie took her hand and made for the door. "I'm afraid we're running late, and the King has requested your presence for breakfast this morning."

"I didn't realize I had slept all that long," Sarah huffed, trying to keep up. They darted through a mess of corridors and down a flight of stairs before they reached the dining room. Jareth was already at the table, reading what appeared to be a newspaper. He didn't look happy, but he didn't seem to notice them yet. Sarah watched him with interest as Ellie cleared her throat. He looked up at them, his eyes sharp with annoyance.

"I don't care to be kept waiting," He seethed, his eyes fixed on Sarah's dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how long…"

"Not you," He corrected, waiving his finger at Ellie. "You. You were supposed to wake her up over an hour ago," Standing, he walked over to them and towered over the Fae. "If I weren't so fond of you, Ellome, I'd have my little minions toss you into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"If you tried any such thing, Jareth, I'd beat you silly."

Sarah stared at her, blinking. She didn't think Jareth would smile on being spoke to that way, and he didn't, but he didn't zap her into oblivion either. Rather he walked a little closer to Sarah. "Never mind my sister, Sarah. I assume you slept fairly well, but you must be famished." Studying her, and smirking at the awestruck expression on her face, something that always happened when he was close to her, he nodded to the table. "Go on, eat."

Sarah watched him briefly, contemplating whether she should trust him. In the end, hunger won out. And she hurried to sit and was served. Croissants and scrambled eggs, even pancakes. She wondered if these things existed in the Underground or if Jareth had especially requested for them to be made. Nonetheless, everything was delicious, and it was easy to listen to him as she ate, trying to be as ladylike as she could while stuffing her face.

"Well as I said last night, I'll give you a quick rundown of what's going on." He and Ellome joined Sarah to sit, and Ellome picked up a croissant to nibble on. "Five years ago everything was pretty peaceful. But the Underground was rocked by the death of the High Queen."

"That's terrible," Sarah said, chewing a bite of eggs. "What happened to her?"

"She passed during childbirth," Ellome said softly, keeping hers and Jareth's connections to the High Queen anonymous for the time being.

"After her burial the High King was quite distraught. He couldn't care for his newborn son, and so he appointed the High Prince to care for him. Everyone thought he might recover with time but I'm sad to tell you that around six weeks ago the High King too met his demise in his sleep."

"So," Sarah swallowed another bite of food. "That would make the High Prince the new king."

"That's where the trouble lies," Jareth mused. "You see the Underground must be ruled by a King and Queen. It's a bit more of a strict line of succession than the Goblin Kingdom. The High Prince has never been married, and in his succession to the throne, there must be a new Goblin King." He saw realization dawn over Sarah's face, but he continued. "The next in line to the throne is the younger High Prince."

"Eowne," Sarah breathed, staring at him.

"Yes, but as you saw, he is far too young. I've charmed him to age more like a human so he'll be ready to take the throne faster, but it's still going to be another thirteen years," He shook his head. "My uncle, Sevre, has taken the throne, and it's been chaos. He ousted my sisters from the High Palace and his loyal followers have begun this war against mine."

"All this because your brother is too young," Sarah mused.

"Well, no. All this because I'm not married. Eowne's age is problematic but not impossible to handle. One of my sisters husbands can reign as Goblin King until his thirteen years have passed. But without a wife I literally cannot ascend the High Throne."

At that, Sarah gulped. Jareth and Ellome were both staring at her intently, and she suddenly realized that Jareth had been lying his face off when he had said he didn't know why she had been brought here. "Not that I'm not flattered, your majesty, but I…cannot be a Queen. Much less a High Queen. I hardly know anything about this place, I know jack squat about ruling anyone and…" She blushed slightly. "I'm not marrying the crazy fairy that kidnapped my brother as a baby."

"I've done a lot more for you than that," Jareth grumbled, clearly incensed by the way she threw his species around at him.

Ellome clapped her hands like a frustrated teacher who had once worked with Sarah. "Enough arguing!" Sarah glanced over at her, and noted the crease in her fair brow. She was quite the opposite of Jareth in a way, her hair was dark and wavy and both of her eyes were a misty blue. She was very pretty though, and no matter how flustered she seemed to be, her mouth was still curved in a gentle, but sad, smile. "You were not zapped here to become High Queen, Sarah. As much as we'd like for it to be that simple, peace will not come that quietly."

"Then why _am_ I here?" Sarah had lost her appetite, although, she was thankfully much more full than she had started out as.

"We really aren't sure," Jareth responded, his voice surprisingly gentle. Sarah looked to him now, noted the sadness in his eyes, and the distance in his gaze. "But perhaps you are the answer to our prayers for peace."

"It's really flattering that you think so highly of me," Sarah said softly. "But what about everyone I've left behind?"

"Don't worry. I can adjust their memories for the time being," He stood from the table.

"Thank you," Sarah followed suit and Jareth's sister watched them with interest. She too stood and cleared her throat. "I uh, well I'll see to it that Eowne has his morning bath." She fluttered from the room and after watching her disappear, Sarah looked back to the king.

He was silent, leaning against a large window, an arm draped above his head, his body slumped. She hadn't ever seen him slouch, and at the same time the way he held his arm up seemed more regal than she could remember him being. Sarah swallowed softly. "Are you all right, your majesty?"

"Mmm? Oh." He nodded, standing up straight. "Yes, fine."

She approached quietly, her fingers interlocking in front of her, wriggling nervously as she approached. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He was almost an entirely different person.

"Sarah, when you knew me before I had this world at my feet," He told her. "Now I'm not sure how to watch it crumble."

"Perhaps it won't," She said softly, settling her hand on his arm. "Maybe it'll all work out in the end."

He shook his head. "I don't dare dream for such. It will only make defeat more difficult." Her closeness did not go unnoticed, and Jareth took the opportunity to truly study her. The familiar emerald eyes of her youth softened from their wide-eyed purity. She did look older, but she was at that place in her mortal existence where she was at her youthful prime. No longer a child wandering around in her own imagination.

Sarah felt his eyes burning into her as they watched one another and she swallowed past a small amount of nervousness. "So…what do you do now?"

Jareth's mouth curved into a little smile, amused at that flicker of emotion on her face. He turned back to the window. "Soon I'll have to fight. Right now I'm trying to come up with a plan. I can't keep sending my most loyal to die." He was quiet for another moment and then he took her hand, startling her. "Don't be afraid." He told her softly, and in the next moment, they weren't in his castle anymore, but in the Labyrinth.

Sarah was suddenly dumbfounded. The great, terrible maze she had faced as a teenager was nearly in ruins. She took a few steps from where she and Jareth had appeared and glanced around, blinking at the crumbling walls and scorched earth. "They…they destroyed your Labyrinth?"

They both looked at one another, and she reached to run her fingers across her old enemy's side. Jareth stood very still, watching her.

"After everything that happened I wouldn't have thought this would have made me so sad," She told him softly. Realization dawned over her face and she looked over at him. "My friends? Are they okay?"

"They're safe." He assured her smoothly.

She nodded, continuing to stroke the ruins. "I wish I…." The words stuck in her mouth, three words she had avoided for ten years, almost slipping free. Jareth's gaze sharpened and he seemed to be more alert to her. She looked at him. "Well. I just would like to help."

"The Labyrinth can be rebuilt. Everything can, Sarah." He half-circled her, settling his fierce gaze on her face. "That is something you can help with."

She met his gaze, drinking in the fierce passion in his eyes. She knew of everything here in this place, the Labyrinth was dear to him. His little plaything, possibly even, some sort of companion to him. His eyes didn't soften and soup up like so many people's did, they were still sharp, and alert. She was reminded of his little imagined ball, the way he had gazed at her past the crowds, all the while hiding to keep her busy. The look on his face as they danced…

Sarah didn't realize it but they had begun to drift closer together and before she knew it, Jareth had swept her up. His arm around her waist, his other hands wrapped in hers he danced with her. Slowly, in a small little circle, as if he were still trying to keep a close eye on her. She was almost in a trance like when she had eaten the peach, but she knew her mind, despite the trauma of the past couple of days, was mostly clear. Yet the scenario seemed so very familiar.

As she wracked her brain for an answer, Jareth had dropped his head to bury it in her neck and she shivered at the warmth of his breath there. Her own arms wrapped around him and she gasped a little when she realized their feet weren't touching the ground.

"You're safe," He whispered, his voice tickling her ear.

She buried her face in his shoulder, shaking her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

Jareth scoffed at that. "I loved you long before you knew what seduction was, Sarah." He pressed a cool little kiss to her pulse-point. "If it were all you'd permit of me, I'd just hold you here like this for a lifetime."

"I think you thought you loved me," She whispered. "But the truth is, you don't know me very well, your majesty." Nevertheless, she did not request that he let her down. She felt safe with him, guarded by all the powers in the world.

His laughter was icy, but oddly genuine. "I don't think you could ever realize the depth of my love for you, Sarah. But I will not force you to try." Lifting his head he pressed a soft little kiss to her forehead and began to lower their feet to the ground. "Still, I know you're very fond of challenges."

Once her feet were settled she turned her head to look at him, her face a little flushed and lips parted. "What sort of challenge?"

Jareth produced a crystal from nowhere and presented it to her. "Keep that with you. Gaze into it when you will. It will hold more answers for you." He smiled at the exasperated expression on her face and held his hand out to her. "Come now. I'll take you to see your friends."

* * *

><p>AN- So sorry for the delay on this! The holidays were chaotic! More updates much sooner!<p> 


	4. And if Ever I Go Too Far

Oh, What A Circus!

And if Ever I Go Too Far

AN- Happy New Year! Just a couple of notes…

A lot happened between chapter 1 and 2. I know. When I got to sitting down to write the second chapter I just didn't want to get too cliché with how Sarah came to be in the Underground. Plus I have some plans for her that wouldn't have worked if Jareth would have zapped her there while his father was alive (a big one being the war that's going on now).

Anyways yeah I'm starting to ramble. Thank you to everyone who has subbed and reviewed! It's all very much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Sarah spent much of that evening with her old friends, chatting about Sir Didymus' new litter and Hoggle having been made into an actual Prince of the Land of Stench. She told them about her job and her students, about college and how big Toby was getting, and before she knew, Gormon arrived to inform her that Jareth had requested everyone go to bed. She was surprised at the other's willingness to oblige and Ludo had hugged her, informing her "King Friend."<p>

"Yes, yes," Didymus agreed. "He sent soldiers to rescue my wife and I from the house just before…Well, before the fires came." They had even stayed to help Ambrosius out of the burning house before ushering them all to Jareth's castle.

After saying goodnight and giving them all hugs, she wandered up to the room she had been given. As soon as the door was safely shut behind her she dug the crystal Jareth had given her from her pocket. It glistened in the light from the window, and as Sarah turned it she began to see something. The light poured through the fragile glass and caused a mist to slip from within it. Sarah watched with fascination as it crept under her door into the hallway of the castle.

She followed it. Her bare feet padded the stone floors quietly and she found that it was taking her down a corridor she had not explored yet. The mist paused, right alongside a portrait hanging on the wall. A lovely woman, with blonde hair and a soft smile stared back at her. The woman's eyes were blue like one of Jareths and she realized with a sad sigh that this was the late High Queen, Jareth's beloved mother. Sarah reached to trace soft fingertips over the portrait, across sharp cheekbones, and she swore, the portrait's smile became warmer.

Somewhat irked, she realized the mist continued and followed it several feet down to where it stopped at a door. She heard snoring behind it and so she opened it slowly, silently. Ludo, asleep in a giant bed, with warm covers and a soft pillow. She smiled warmly and the mist directed her out and to the next door several feet down. Hoggle, in a regal little bed his size, adorned with jewels much larger than the ones he had lugged around the Underground when she had met him. A little crown on a pillow on the desk nearby. Again, the mist suggested she carry on, sweeping away from the room and Sarah fumbled to close the door as she tried to keep up.

Luckily she made it to the last door on the side of the hall and opened it to reveal Didymus in a downy bed with his wife curled up next to him and four little foxes bunched up close by. She had to cover her mouth to conceal her delight at the little baby critters, and again, the mist left. She paused a moment, warmed by the experience and shut the door quietly. The last door was not on the side of the hall but at the very end and the mist indicated she should open it.

She hesitated slightly but opened the door with a firm grip. She nearly fell over at the sight of a giant crystal there, set in stone, already bright with an image. The fields and the walls of the Underground burning. The forest, even the Labyrinth scorched by the new High King's army. And she saw both Goblins and Fae racing to help Jareth's subjects and some of his loyal friends, and then she saw them helping hers. She saw Jareth's sisters attending to wounds and one of them playing with the fox cubs. He had made a special point to save her friends and to see that they were treated well, and the idea sparked tears in her eyes.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and they brushed down her arms tenderly. Comforting her. And she didn't tug away, having expected to find him there. She could feel his cheek on the top of her head as she cried quietly, and she leaned back into his warmth. Jareth's arms moved around her and he guided one of his hands to touch the large crystal, and she felt such intensity that she snatched her hand away from the round coldness.

"Sarah…"

"Don't," She whispered, shaking her head. "Thank you, for what you did for them. For me." She couldn't fathom what she had just been asked to feel and she was afraid if she got caught up in his emotions, she would not understand her own. She turned in his arms, not breaking the contact but looking up into mismatched eyes, her cheeks stained with her tears, but her eyes resolved. "You don't need to use magic, Jareth. I want to find my way on my own."

There was pain on his face that she hadn't seen since…since she had said the words. Her heart gave an odd thump and she touched his face, he shook his head. "Don't say my name. Don't give me that pleasure if you cannot love me, Sarah Williams."

"Why does everything have to be about love, your Majesty?" She had closed some of the distance, her heart pounding in her chest and making her face and neck flush red. She didn't pay her body's betrayal any real attention and lifted her face to nuzzle her nose to his. "God knows the whole fairytale thing is nice, but it might not be real. _This_ is real. What you've done for my friends is real."

Her breath was warm on his mouth and Jareth's own breath rasped. Words were temporarily lost to him, and he cupped her chin with his fingers as he pressed his mouth to hers. Sarah was anything but the beautiful, sweet child that had cowered before him. She was a woman now, and the way her mouth opened up to him was a great testament to that fact. Something about it just made him want her more. He didn't have to teach her about the more carnal side of desire, they could enjoy that together. And he savored the warm sweetness of her mouth until she broke the kiss to breathe.

"Jareth, you've granted wishes for a long time," She whispered. "Haven't you ever wanted to make a wish for yourself?"

"I can't do that. I can't use magic that way," He murmured, shaking his head, touching her face and trying desperately not to pull her down to the hard, stone floor.

"You must have a wish that magic wouldn't help you get," She pressed, reaching to run her hand through his uneven hair. "I want to grant you a wish tonight. You saved them all. I never thought you could be so selfless."

This softer side of her stunned him. Sarah had always been so defiant, from the moment he had met her in her parents' bedroom. He had expected her to surrender her body because of what he had done for her friends, but here he had a world of opportunity, and a precious few seconds to answer. "Anything?" He asked her gently, his eyes staring into hers with power that made her tremble slightly, but she nodded her response, not withdrawing from his touch. Jareth closed his eyes and tried to search for what he most desperately wanted. But all he could find was that if she fulfilled that wish, she would never truly be happy doing so.

Jareth sought another kiss from her, this one more tender than the last. At first Sarah had tried to accept him deeper but he had not allowed her to. This was the closest thing to feeling her love that he would ever get to. That in and of itself was earth-moving for him.

"Darling, precious Sarah," He whispered against her lips, dropping his forehead to hers. "I wish… I wish…" He could feel her anticipation in the way she pressed her body closer to his. The warmth of her, the scent of her. I wish you'd be my queen, he thought. But instead he said to her. "I wish that you'd fight with me. I wish you'd help me rescue my parents' kingdom at all costs."

Sarah blinked, blindsided by what he had said. She had expected him to wish for her, at least, she had thought he would wish for one night with her. But even pressed the way they were with his hands holding her to him and his lips swollen from her kiss, he wished for his titles and possessions. She sighed, stepping back, but managing a sad little smile. "You know I'll fight with you, your majesty."

His heart sunk at the way she withdrew, the sadness in her eyes and her voice. Perhaps he had been mistaken about her. "Sarah, I would wish for more," Her gaze returned to him and she was utterly beautiful in that moment. The light from the crystal behind her, the way her dark hair fell around her. The rosey warmth of her cheeks and the way her lips were parted as she waited for him to continue. "But I fear even with all your generosity, you could not really make those wishes come true."

Sarah looked away and her brow furrowed. She was indignant at that, silently cursing herself for some of the things she had said upon returning to the Underground. "I can't forget what you did," She told him, still looking away. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. But it happened. And if I hadn't gotten lucky, I might never have gotten Toby back. And that scares me." Her hands were ringing and her eyes were lifted upwards. Jareth swore she looked like she was praying. "But there's something in me that lights up when you're around."

"I don't doubt you yearn for me," He said gently.

"But you don't want me in that way. You want a wife. You want a queen and little princes."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, as a human you _would _be an ideal partner. Fae women have a difficult time conceiving. You heard what happened to my poor mother, I…" He broke off of that train of thought. "Perhaps I do need all of that. But who's to say you don't?"

Sarah felt tears sting her eyes at the pleading tone of his voice and the answer she knew was buried within herself. And she couldn't stop them from falling as she gazed at him, pointing to herself. "I'm to say." She told him, her voice cracking at the knowledge of how that would hurt him.

Jareth looked away so she wouldn't see his reaction, his own heart aching at her tears. He instead looked at the crystal, now black with his despair. "I think you should go to bed now, precious. It's going to be morning soon."

Sarah made to continue the argument but when she turned to him, he was gone. Vanished. Cursing, she took one last look at the crystal, and trudged from the room. As soon as the door closed behind her she broke into a run, guided only by moonlight as she blindly turned down the halls of the castle until she found stairs to the lower floor and hurried through it until she burst through a set of doors to the outside.

It had started to rain within the past hour and there was a heavy wind gusting about, blowing leaves around the cobbled bricks that paved the castle's courtyard. Sarah just desperately needed the air. She needed the air and the cold, damp rain to help her forget the searing heat of Jareth's kiss and how annoying it was to want a man that actually didn't just want a physical connection with her. She supposed she understood deep down, after all, the Underground was crumbling and he couldn't do much to save it until he was married. But wasn't that law antiquated enough? Shouldn't his first act as High King be to abolish such a rule?

Damn her if she wanted him, damn her if she didn't. But damn it all if she wanted him and was too afraid to try to be a queen. She could barely control her class much less a country of goblins. The rain was already soaking through her dress, and Sarah was reminded of the fateful day she had come home late and ended up wishing Toby away to Jareth. Standing in the park with Merlin, saying her lines as the rain suddenly let loose on them. She remembered the disappointment in Irene's eyes when she had returned home, soaked to the bone.

Sarah grew restless and kept running through the courtyard, her feet landing in soggy grass now as she kept running along the grounds. She didn't make it much further than the grass though, lightning flashed and she froze, the light in the sky against the darkness lit the silhouette of a person ahead of her and she knew right away that the burly man was not Jareth.

"Who-who's there?" She called, trying to hide the fear in her voice and failing miserably.

The man approached somewhat, pausing halfway, just close enough for her to see his unfamiliar face. It was beautiful, in that oddly frightening way that Jareth and Gormon were. His hair however was dark, and clung to his face and neck in the rain. Piercing blue eyes studied her and his lips twisted into a smile that reminded her all too much of the Goblin King.

"Sarah Williams," He called, his tone suggesting that he was welcoming her, his face suggesting he could not be trusted. "I'm so glad to see you."

Sarah's instinct was to run back to the castle but since she knew he was Fae, she doubted her simple feet could get her to safety quickly enough. She swallowed past the fear tightening her throat, lifting her head defiantly. "You're the High King, aren't you?"

He approached some more, his hands at his sides, free of physical weapons. "Sarah I'm so glad you made it safely. When I summoned you here, I wasn't sure how bumpy the ride would be from the Aboveground, seeing as I have never made the trip myself."

She gaped at him in shock, her arms beginning to shake at her own sides with the cold. "You…you sent for me? I thought Jareth did…"

He laughed at that, and his gaze dropped to her rain-soaked dress and Sarah realized her body was almost completely visible through the pale blue material. Her arms crossed over her chest and she took a few deeper breaths, shaking her head. "What do you want? You want to hurt me? Because Jareth loves me?"

He laughed even louder. "Jareth does not love you, woman! Jareth wanted to own you at a time. He wanted a pretty, exotic queen who could bear him a few sons without a doubt. But ten years later he even forgot all that!" The man revealed a glowing shell in his hand. "I need you though, Sarah. I need your help punishing him for everything he ever did to you."

Sarah shook her head. "No. He's changed. Even if all that was true, he saved my friends. He…."

"He stole your brother away." The King circled her, the shell still held out toward her. "He threw you into that death-trap of a Labyrinth, where many a human has died, let me tell you. He threw every obstacle he had at you and he tried to lure you into a life of child-bearing and servitude by offering you a _view_ of your dreams," He saw the pain in Sarah's face and paused in front of her. "I am offering you a way home. All you have to do is come with me."

She stared at the shell, which was turning different colors and glistening without a drop of water on it's surface. She did want to go home and Jareth had presented her no real reason to stay. Except that he wanted her to help defeat this uncle of his. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, to cut a deal, an arrow flew past her arm and nearly struck the King. Instinctively she fell to the muddy grass, and several Fae soldiers swarmed them, their bows trained on the King.

Jareth approached behind them just as Sarah was crawling to the side slightly to turn onto her back. He was dressed in black armor, and he looked pissed. She swallowed back her fear and watched them glare at one another, the High King's hand tightening around the shell so Jareth could not take it. He did not seem to care, though, and produced a crystal that glowed red. "You have crossed my borders and trespassed onto my private grounds. I have every reason to kill you now, _Uncle_."

"I am High King, my reign extends over yours," His uncle snarled, stepping back slowly. "I'll have you all destroyed for drawing your bows upon me!"

The archers did not seem frightened, and neither did Jareth. Sarah, however, was shaking in her boots. Jareth glanced over at her and motioned for his men to hold steady and he knelt next to her, touching her face. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Did he threaten to…"

"We were only having a friendly conversation," The High King seethed. "About you, my dear nephew."

Jareth studied Sarah's face, noted the slight distance she kept from him as she leaned backward in the grass. He sighed. "Sarah, he wanted to chat with you because he knows I would got to the ends of the world and back to keep you safe."

The older Fae sneered. "I summoned for her. You have no right."

"She has a choice then," Jareth spat, glaring at the man, then looking more softly back upon her. "Sarah, do you want to go inside and put some dry clothes on for bed, or would you like to hear what Omartrique has to say about me?"

She truly wasn't sure. She was interested in knowing what he had to say and still, she didn't know that she could take any of it with a grain of salt. She didn't trust him, moreso than she didn't trust Jareth. "I want to go to bed." She said softly, and rather than let her stand, Jareth scooped her up into his arms and turned back to his Uncle, but glared to see that he had already disappeared. He sent his soldiers to dry up and be on their guards, and transported Sarah back inside with a snap.

Sarah clung to him as he set her onto her feet and she sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied. "I asked Ellome to see to it that you had some dry night clothes in the bathroom as well as a hot bath. It should be ready by now." He felt bad about the argument earlier, especially considering she could barely look him in the eye for whatever reason. "What did he say?"

"Does that matter?" She asked softly, glancing up at him as she circled the bed.

Jareth scowled at that. "Perhaps not. But I am at present, your king. And when I ask you something, you should answer me." He snapped, leaving Sarah to blink.

"He said you only ever wanted me to supply you with heirs. In a few more words than that," She retorted, stepping toward the bathroom.

"Sarah, look at me." His voice was firm, and for some reason, it really did compel her to glance over. "Everything I ever did I did for you. I was kinder to you than I ever was to anyone else. I loved you. But I fear our continuing arguments on the subject have left me to question my current feelings about your presence around me."

"I may have asked you to take Toby, I may have inadvertently wished for other things too. But I never wished for you to love me," She told him, shrugging. "That was a choice you made. Even now all I wanted was intimacy and you seemed keen to lay a much higher price on it." She held her hand up. "I'm tired of having this argument too. Can you just please help me get this stupid dress open and then you can go?"

Jareth watched her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, but he obliged her. Approaching the doorway, he settled his hands on the pearl buttons on her back and opened them all quickly, revealing the strings of the corset she had been laced into that morning. He could have snapped his fingers and made them unravel but instead he reached with quivering hands and slowly began to untie them, releasing her bit by bit from the confines of the whalebone. As her flesh became visible, glistening in the moonlight and begging for her to reach out and touch…he felt arousal start to thrum up his spine.

Trembling fingers reached to touch her and she, too, shivered. Jareth bent his head and spread little kisses over her exposed skin as he continued to untie the corset, and finally, he finished with the laces. Tracing kisses down the column of her spine, he mouthed up the sensitive flesh to suckle her throat, making her knees weak, and causing her to lean back into him. "Jareth…"

"Sarah," He murmured, using his hands to pull the fabric of her dress down off of her shoulders. The air was cool on her and she shuddered. Jareth realized she must be freezing and he backed off, his heart pounding so hard he feared it might beat right out of his chest. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to catch ill." He made for her door and she stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "No, no. Don't leave."

Jareth looked at her, his eyes conflicted, and she approached him, wrapping him in her arms, her sopping wet clothing still hanging off of her. "Don't leave. I couldn't bear it at this point." She cupped his face in her hands, thumbs stroking the sharp contours of his face as she brought it down to kiss her. And she kissed him with a passion he hadn't thought she had for him. It didn't take much for him to return her kiss and scoop her up to carry her over to the bed. If this was going to happen, it was going to be done right. And they weren't going to argue about _that._

However, just as his hands started to snake under the dress there was a knock at the door, and they both jumped. Jareth looked down at her, kissed her briefly, and walked to open the door. Ellome stood with fear in her eyes. "Jareth," She curtsied briefly, and while she was hidden from her view, Sarah stood silently from the bed and tiptoed to stand near the bathroom. "Oh Jareth it's terrible. I went to check on Eowne after everything that happened and I…I…"

"What!"

"He's _gone."_

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you all enjoyed! I'll have more soon within the next couple of days!<em>


	5. On This Night

Oh, What A Circus!

On This Night (of a Thousand Stars)

* * *

><p>Sarah sat at the window seat of her room, watching as Jareth and his soldiers scoured the castle ground in search of the youngest heir to the throne. The sun had come up shortly after the search had begun within the castle, and it had been several hours without a trace. She felt a pang of guilt, wondering if she had been distracted by Omartrique while someone had kidnapped the little prince. She wondered if he had been kidnapped, likewise, because she had refused to help him. Either way, it was all her fault.<p>

Some sort of commotion woke her from her sad musings and she darted from her place to hurry downstairs and out onto the lawn. It was still pouring rain, and so on her way out she grabbed a hooded cloak from the coat-hanger near the entrance. Her feet were bare, but she wasn't concerned. The rain was much warmer now that it was day, like rain in Florida during the summer. The weather here was never as it seemed, but in this case, Sarah didn't mind. She had always been partial to going out during a rainstorm, just to spin in it with her arms spread wife.

She reached Jareth who was heatedly discussing something with a woman, one Sarah had not seen yet. She could tell it was one of his sisters though, this one was blonde like him, and her face looked weary with worry. Her eyes were a grayer shade of blue than her brother's, but her smile and cheeks reminded Sarah of the portrait of their mother in the hallway. "Did you find Eowne?"

"No," His voice was surprisingly gentle, considering the circumstances, but his own face was turned in fear, something she had never seen there. He reached around Sarah to rub at her back reassuringly and smiled weakly at the woman he had been speaking to. "Levanna, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my other older sister, Levanna."

Levanna was a sort of cold beauty, her eyes and hair made her skin seem ghostly white, but her lips were a deep pink shade, and her own smile, while tired, was genuine. "I've heard a great deal about you. Thank you for agreeing to help us," Sarah was almost taken aback, she had forgotten that she had promised to grant Jareth any wish. And now his choice didn't seem quite to disappointing. She smiled back at the other woman though.

"Jareth has spoken very highly of his other sisters."

"Yes, of course," Jareth managed a small grin. "Levanna is the Queen of the Elven Kingdom just east of here. It's a great blessing to have them as allies."

"Our allegiance could never go elsewhere," The beautiful young queen nearly spat the words, but managed to get her tone in check. "I do wish I knew what more I could do to help find Eowne…" She glanced around. "Have you seen Ellome?"

"She went with Gormon and a few others into the woods, in case…well. You know how he loves the woods." His eyes seemed hopeful at the suggestion and brother and sister clasped hands in an attempt to comfort one another.

Sir Didymus' little fox cubs were all lined up against the courtyard wall, watching curiously with their mother as everyone bustled about the lawn. Their father and noble steed, along with Ludo, had gone with Ellome and Gormon into the woods, and they were anxiously awaiting their return. Hoggle had stayed behind, too cowardly to really face any more monsters at his age, but he took Sarah's hand to guide her to sit down near the little fox family, and he offered her a soft smile when she frowned down at him.

"I did this."

"No," Hoggle shook his head. "This has been something the king has feared for a long time. Omartrique would have found a way no matter what." They sat in silence for a long time and Sarah was startled when Levanna sat down next to her with a large, leather-bound book in her hands. Sarah watched her but did not ask her what it was, she simply waited for her to say. "Would you like to look at some pictures?"

Sarah nodded, sitting up from her slouched position to match the young queen. "I would, very much."

Levanna smiled and opened the book to the first page. "I've made this album for Eowne," She told her. The first page indeed proclaimed that the book was his property. "Because he was the only one of us to not know our Mum and Dad, and he'll probably never know really how much of a father Jareth has been to him." She flipped to the first page of photos and Sarah was startled to see they moved, much like videos, but only for brief moments before repeating themselves.

The first page consisted of a photo of Eowne in his bassinet, then one of the sisters crowded around it, smiling up for the camera, or whatever took pictures in the Underground. The next page and most of the others in the book consisted of Eowne and Jareth, from his early infancy (one captioned: Jareth learns not to lift me so soon after lunch!) to recent "official" photos of both brothers in their State Dress and crowns sitting on makeshift thrones.

Sarah's heart broke a little more every time she turned the page, seeing how much Jareth enjoyed parenting his younger brother, how close they were. Guarded from the falling rain under the roof of the veranda, she had to quickly wipe tears from her face when they hit the photos. Levanna looked at her with concern, and she smiled weakly. "I really hope for all your sakes that he's okay."

* * *

><p>[Earlier, during the night.]<p>

The monsters in his room frequently scared Eowne out of his wits. And it took a lot to scare a little prince who lived in a Goblin Kingdom. He had often warned Jareth that Nosferatu and zombies hid in his closet, but his big brother always opened the doors to find nothing. Eowne thought it was because he scared them away, but tonight, something had come out of his closet and toward his bed and no one had been inside to save him.

So he had run.

Hurrying over the lawn he had squirmed his way into the narrow path into the woods that he loved to take so much. He had hiding places here, for when his brother was particularly cruel to him. He could be safe. The little Fae darted to a big tree that's trunk was made up of two. They combined just high enough for him to climb and from there he could get pretty high in the tree.

Scrambling up the branches he found what he felt was a safe place and curled up there in a little shivering ball as the rain beat down on him. He hoped Jareth came soon. He especially hoped he brought a bunch of goblins to scare the nosferatu away.

What he didn't count on was for the creature that had stalked him to drop from the branches above him. Eowne screamed and in his terror, lost his balance and any grip he might have had on the tree, tumbling down to the wet ground below.

The creature bothered him no more.

* * *

><p>[At Present.]<p>

Night was coming again and Mrs. Didymus had ushered her cubs inside for their supper and baths before bed. Jareth had lead a group to a suspected sighting nearby a short time ago, and Levanna and Sarah were left waiting with Hoggle on the veranda. The ladies had declined supper, and Sarah knew Jareth would likely scold them for it when he returned, but it didn't matter. They were both worried sick about the little boy.

Suddenly a horn signaled his return and his horse and those of the Elves that had accompanied him came galloping over. Sarah rushed from the bench despite the rain that was still pouring and ran forward to get a better look, and her heart sunk when she saw none of them carried Eowne with them. Jareth dismounted and rushed over. "Sarah, you're going to catch your death, the sun is going down." He removed his cloak to wrap around her over the dampened one, ushering her over to the porch once again. "You both should go in and warm up."

"I can't," Sarah told him, her throat tight with her sadness.

"Neither can I." Levanna added, stroking the book in her hands.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Jareth turned to where the goblin was screaming from across the grass, near to wider entrance to the woods where Ellome was emerging with Gormon, Didymus, Ludo and Ambrosius behind her. In her arms she held the little Fae prince, who was ashen, soaked, and limp in her embrace. Ellome was sobbing with a force that Sarah could never have imagined, and above her tears, she, Levanna and Jareth watched in horror as she lost her legs' strength.

"We…found h-h-h-im!"

"No!" Jareth was gone, flying over the grass as Ellome sunk to her knees in it and Levanna was close behind him. Sarah stood there on the veranda, numb, tears flowing from her eyes, mixed with the rain. She too lost her strength and Hoggle grabbed her to ease her to sit on the white wood slowly as she watched the scene unfolding before her.

When he reached his sister Jareth fell to his own knees, and touched Eowne's cold little face. A healer who had been on standby hurried after them and allowed Jareth and Levanna to touch his face and his little hands before he bent to touch the child and closed his eyes. After several moments be blinked back tears. "I'm sorry your majesties, he's gone. He…his little neck has been broken."

Jareth did something Sarah would never have expected and bent over in the grass, shaking with sobs as he cried at the loss. Five years spent nurturing and loving this child, keeping him safe from the monsters who had wanted him dead at his birth. Five years with a brother who was also a little son, and he was gone now. Murdered. A casualty of a war that Jareth could not lose now. He had nothing left to lose now.

And Sarah watched the pain etch over his features until she couldn't bear it, and she hurried across the grass on shaking legs until she reached him. She fell in front of him and gathered him into her arms, and for a moment he clutched her nearer to him. He sobbed into her already damp dress and he clutched her warmth to him. But when she began stroking his hair and whispering to him he shoved her away.

"No, no. Get away from me!"

"Jareth…" She tried to touch his face and he reached up and slapped her hard across hers. "How dare you! I told you to get away! I told you to go to bed, I didn't tell you to go wandering about the castle grounds and…and now he…."

Sarah sat across from him with both her palms covering her cheek. None of the others said anything except Ludo, who half made to maul the King when Didymus and a few others dragged him away. Jareth's face was ugly with his contempt for her then, and despite how hard she was fighting them, tears of shock and hurt streamed down her face.

"Ah yes, tears." Jareth spat. "In your world a man cannot lay a hand on a woman. In your world women do not need to respect their authority. I am the authority here, Sarah and this is _my_ world. It would do you well to remember that when I'm giving your orders, because you are not a child anymore, and I will not be disobeyed _anymore_."

Sarah was quick to get on her feet and she made a mad dash for the castle. She even blew past Hoggle, who shook his fist at Jareth and ran inside at the glare he received in response. But Sarah was already halfway up the stairs. She darted into her room and ripped away the wet dress, and then tried to undo the pain-in-the-ass and back and tummy and breasts corset with little success, she opted to cut it off with a letter opener, which took way too long, but she wasn't going to stand for being slapped, even if she knew everything Jareth said was true, he had no business slapping her.

Free of the middle-age constrains she dug the clothes she had arrived in from the armoire and dressed hurriedly. Even popped her slippers on and ran toward the door when she stopped, seeing a little bear sitting on the floor nearby.

_Sarah, when you go back Aboveground, will you forget about me?_

Eowne had paid her a visit a few days before and she had played with him for nearly two hours. He had been curious about her life, asking her questions and she had marveled at what a sweet child he was. He had been beautiful, moppy blonde hair and a gorgeous little pudgy face. Sarah's heart ached to see his smile again, and she shook her head, did not touch the bear before turning to walk out the room.

Only Gormon was standing in her doorway.

She nearly jumped out of her skins and it made her curse, to which he tsked. "Leaving so soon?"

"What is the matter with you!"

He crossed his arms, his glare nearly icier than Jareth's. "Well it might be that you're on your way to find Omartrique."

"I'm not taking his deal," She muttered, trying to shove past him. "I'll get in, I'll be a mole or something, I'll kill him and then Jareth can have his throne and I can go home where I belong."

"He can't take the throne without a bride, Sarah."

Sarah flung her arms up at that. "You're all so goddamn stuck on that aren't you? He can just take the crown and change the rules, it's not that hard!"

Gormon shook his head. "The throne is like the Labyrinth, it has a bit of a mind of it's own. It will only accept the next in line, which Omartrique was because he _was_ married. But if Jareth were to marry, it would boot him out of the palace and we could deal with him."

"You must be out of your mind if you think for one SECOND that I'm going to marry him…."

The Fae narrowed his eyes and shut the door behind himself so she couldn't slither out into the hall. "All right, I've tried to be patient but honestly, this is mad. Once Omartrique is dead, you can end the marriage. They can bring the next person in line onto the throne until Jareth finds a more _suitable_ wife and you can go back to your fluffy slippers and boring life teaching children who couldn't care less about you how to interpret literature."

Sarah raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't advise that, one word to the king and you'll be left to drown out there." He pointed to a window, his eyes blazing with anger. Sarah tried to yank her hand free and Gormon shoved her against the wall. "Selfish little Sarah, haven't you ever thought of anyone else in your life but yourself!"

"Release her, Gormon."

They both looked up at the door where Jareth stoof. He was drenched, but he looked slightly less angry than he had before, his eyes puffy from his tears. Sarah's heart ached for him and her skin crawled at the thought of him at the same time.

"Your majesty," Gormon complied hesitantly. "She was…"

"I know," The King told him, not looking directly at Sarah. "You may go on downstairs. The Undertaker has arrived and the High Priest should be here by dawn. Just receive a few visitors to say goodbye to Eowne, I will not see anyone."

His servant nodded and bowed before he left the room. Sarah was still pressed against the wall, on purpose now, as far away from him as she physically could be. Her eyes were slightly wide as he began approaching and her heart sped up. "Please…!" Her fear stopped him midstep and he cocked his head as he looked at her. "I wasn't going to go help him I just…I just was going to make good on my promise."

Jareth's expression fell ever so slightly and he shook his head. He approached her, and drew her against his body once he was close enough. She was trembling and he dipped his face to rest in the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry I hit you." He told her. "It was not your fault, I should not have reacted as such."

"It _was my _fault."

He shook his head and drew back to look at her. "Killing Eowne makes my ascension to the throne more difficult. But as I said, someone else can take up the Goblin Kingdom when the time is right." He pulled out of her arms and shook his head. "You needn't worry about keeping your promise, Sarah. I'll send you home tomorrow after we lay Eowne to rest with my Mother."

And even despite all the hate she felt toward him sometimes, others, like this time, he made her heart break into a thousand little pieces. "Then what will become of you?"

"I'll fight for what is right to the death," He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

There was a knock and Gormon cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry, your majesty but…the High Priest has arrived early. I'm setting him up with lodgings for the night, I just wanted to let you know, he's going to go to bed soon."

Jareth nodded bleakly and looked back to Sarah. "I'm sorry, again."

She just nodded, she couldn't tell him it was okay. He might have been right and she might have been extremely disrespectful but she had been raised to believe hitting a woman was wrong. She didn't think she could trust him anymore. But the sadness in his eyes hurt her deeply, and Eowne's stuffed bear in the corner made her blood run cold. He turned toward the door and she felt her body move after him despite her shock. "Wait!"

He looked at her and saw tears building in her eyes, making him frown. She was struggling to find words but managed at the last moment. "I...will you walk with me? I don't think that I can sleep. Not yet."

"Of course." He waited by the door and offered her his arm when she reached him, and she took it. They strode up and down the hall several times, then down the stairs, then around the ground floor, except for in the sitting room that the Undertaker was using to casket Eowne. Crossing the dining room once more they stumbled on the old high priest, who was sipping from a cup of tea with shaking hands.

He noticed them and smiled brightly. "Ah, your Majesty. I'm sorry we keep meeting under these circumstances."

"Likewise," Jareth told him, clearly very respectful of the other man as he bowed halfway to him. Sarah watched with amazement.

The priest fixed his gaze on her and he smile, winking at the couple. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think I were here to perform a wedding at last, Jareth." The Goblin King almost blushed, but covered it with a sly little smirk. His eyes shifting to Sarah.

"I wish I could tell you that you were right, father," He sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately the lady is too smart to my ways. I have proposed marriage several times and she has denied me flat out every time!" Sarah's head snapped to look at him and her eyes widened. He couldn't be serious! All these arguments about love and kingdoms were marriage proposals? She shook her head at the thought, clearly gaining his interest as one of his meticulously formed brows rose high on his forehead.

"Well perhaps if you proposed properly I wouldn't be declining so much," She informed him smoothly. And he stared at her for a long moment with an emotion she could not readily name. That made her duck her gaze.

And an idea sparked in Jareth's mind, making his nearly forgotten grin spread almost entirely across his face. He took her left hand and dropped to his knee, earning a delighted chuckle from the priest and making Sarah's jaw drop to the floor in between them. Slipping a crystal from his pocket, he brushed it into her palm and suddenly a pretty little ring with his signet appeared there, and Jareth gazed up at her with a sincere smile. "Sarah," He murmured. "Would you do me the honor...of rescuing the kingdom?"

It still wasn't proper, since he had made reference to the promise she had already made, but it felt pretty damn real, and tears sprung in her eyes when she studied the ring, a grand S having intertwined with a J. She panicked a moment, fretting over the whole love business and the way he had looked when he had hit her. And then she remembered the handsome way he had watched her at the ball he had created in her mind, and how safe she always felt in his arms. She cleared her throat past tears. "Jareth," She dared say his name, making him shiver. "Jareth if you'll have me, perhaps we're destined for even more than that?"

He breathed out unevenly, staring up into her eyes. "I can only hope so, Precious."

"In any case," She whispered, as if it were a secret. "I'll marry you. Tonight, before we lay Eowne to rest tomorrow."

She swore she saw tears in his eyes a moment and then he was fine, but his mouth had curved into a smile. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kiss her hand possessively. "Then I shall see you in the ballroom tonight."

* * *

><p>This came pretty quickly to me! Please review if you can! I love reading them on my phone while I'm supposed to be working…<p>

Also, just a brief note to say I've updated the story summary to reflect a bit more where the story has gone.


	6. I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You

Oh, What A Circus!

I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You

* * *

><p>Jareth had only been waiting in the ballroom a short time, and he was growing impatient. He knew he had several advantages over Sarah, both with being male and with being Fae, he could dress literally with the snap of his fingers. But he desperately wanted to see Sarah as his bride, and see if she would truly go through with this ludicrous wedding because of her promise. He supposed, deep down, that he was also curious as to see if she bore any sign of marrying him for her own reasons. He suspected she must, he hoped she did. But he did not know.<p>

The King was dressed in his best, a sage colored coat over a grey tunic with grey leggings. The coat was decorated elaborately, with beading and emeralds that made him stand out from his guests. They were all family save a few visiting royals that he was not related to. All had come to attend Eowne's funeral in the morning and to see his little body one last time tonight. Jareth had announced cooly that they were welcome to attend the sudden nuptials, sharing that the loss of the younger prince had inspired them to take their lives in that direction and he had been meet with applause.

Everyone was a strange mix of somber and joyful. Jareth's sisters, now joined by Maribella and lacking Ellome, who was helping prepare the bride, had both come to hug him tightly. They had all beaten him to the marriage bed, but today, it didn't matter how long it had taken. They were glad he had found someone who could make him feel the way he did what with the day's events. And glad he had found someone who was willing to help him save their beloved parents kingdom.

The doors to the ballroom opened and two goblins walked in as they pushed with all their might. There was a bang as the doors settled against the walls, and Sarah and Ellome were revealed. Ellome had changed into a medium pink, a shade that symbolized fertility and a happy marriage in their world, and her sisters zapped themselves to match. It wasn't his sister who caught his eye though, in that moment, but his beautiful, blushing bride.

Sarah had chosen to wear a dress in the color of champagne, that had cap sleeves and an empire waist, as well as a skirt that was not _quite_ full, more so halfway there. It was probably pretty modern by the Underground's standards, but she had worked with Ellome to add some traditional features. Diamonds were sewn in and glitter helped make it sparkle a little more. The back was essentially see-thru from her shoulders to the small of her back, but her corset hid most of her skin from that view. The skirt was made of a few layers of tulle and the entire thing was covered in a layer of lace. If they had not used magic, Sarah knew it would never have been ready.

Her hair was down over her shoulders, but it was wavy instead of it's natural flat state, and it made her hair look the slightest bit shorter. She had a few pins in her hair, made of diamonds and something Ellome had called _mithril_. Her shoes were flat, but the same color and sheen of the dress, and her hands were clasped in front of her, both trying to hide her nerves and trying to find _something_ to do with them as 'bouquets were not common in the Underground' when it came to weddings.

Only as she entered and began walking through the small crowd of Jareth's friends and family did she realize that this was the same ballroom from her peach-induced dream. If these people had not been wearing masks, she probably would have recognized them, too. It wasn't of much consequence but it did sting a little to know she had been _that_ close to Toby that whole hour and that Jareth had dumped her out of there that much further away.

She shook the thought, reminding herself that even so, she had won. The walk was short, there was no need to walk together or anything like that, there was no wedding march. It was a little unnerving but she reached Jareth very quickly and sucked a deep breath into her lungs. "Well, I think the hard part is over." She joked lightly to him and he smiled at her in a way she had never seen. He was amused, but there was an emotion on his face that seemed to soften it, perhaps too much, from what she was used to. She didn't know how he still managed to surprise her.

Jareth took one of her hands and she could feel his own nerves in the way he fought to stop his fingers from shaking. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, a smile he returned happily. They booth looked to the High Priest, and the old Fae smiled down at the couple. "You know it was only a few hundred years ago that I stool in this very room marrying your parents, Olanea and Haronius," He told Jareth gently, to which Jareth sucked in a breath to help hold his head high. The Priest continued. "Now, seeing you and your young bride before me, I see much of the same fire in your eyes as I did theirs. I think you will be as happily married as they were," He looked to Sarah and his smile was a little sad. "But hopefully, not so tragically broken apart."

Sarah was surprised at the tears that hit her eyes, and Jareth frowned at the sight but she looked up at him with a reassuring smile, mouthing. 'We won't be, don't worry.'

And so, it began.

"Jareth, you have come to me as the King of the Goblin Realm here in the Underground, having declared that you have not taken a bride previously to this night in the twelve-thousandth autumn. Your title is a birthright and will be passed to any legitimate issue that your marriage produces. You also hold the title of High Prince of the Underground, and upon your marriage with the Throne of Exules' permission, you will become High King of the Underground." The Priest looked to Sarah, but still addressed Jareth. "Jareth, you have chosen your bride, Sarah Anne Williams, from the mortal realm. As you and all in this room know, this is allowed due to the increased chances of her providing you with an heir during the course of your marriage. She has consented to become your bride and thus, your Queen, of the Goblin Realm and, should the Thone of Exules accept, the entire Underground."

Sarah had been paying attention to the formal speech, and looked to Jareth only to notice he was watching her closely. His expression was so mixed that she could not name it, but she felt that was rightfully so, considering both his loss and gain today. "Jareth, do you agree to care for Sarah? To protect her from the dangers a Queen of her rank would face and to love her, for all the days of your lives? Will you accept any issue she produces during your marriage as your heirs and treat her with the respect that she will earn this very evening?"

Jareth did not answer as fast as she thought he might, and Sarah's breath caught at the electricity of his touch as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. Her heart was pounding with anticipation, and she was starting to worry at the pause before Jareth said. "I accept all of this, yes." There was a shake of emotion when he said it and Sarah's smiled fully at him a moment, delighting him with the pearly white rows of teeth she too often kept to herself.

It was her turn, though. "Sarah Anne Williams, you have come to me as a mortal woman, with no titles where you come from in the United States of America, North America, The Aboveground. You do however hold one title from your previous encounter here in the Underground, as Champion of the Labyrinth." Sarah blinked, not having realized that was any real title that she had been given, but she saw Jareth just smile knowingly. "Once this marriage is completed you will be known as Sarah, Queen of the Goblin Realm and, should the Throne of Exules accept you, you will be Sarah, High Queen of the Underground." Sarah kept taking small but deep breaths, and letting them go evenly to not become too overwhelmed by all the responsibility that was being mounted on her. The Priest turned to a small line of Goblins. "Mayor Spittledrum before we continue, will you accept Sarah Williams as the Queen to your realm?"

"We have decided that we will," Spittledrum told them, clearly not sure how to phrase his words.

"Sarah, you have chosen Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm, as your husband. He has given his vow to love and care for you and the young that you produce together. Do you agree to care for him when he needs to be cared for? To love and obey him? To produce issue so that your shared royal lineage is preserved for centuries past your own turn on the thrones? Will you treat him with the respect that he is required as your husband and King?"

Sarah had hidden a frown at the difference in her vows as compared to his, saddened that things were so different for women here than they were for men. Particularly since Jareth was royalty. But she had made a promise and standing there, all dressed up and admiring him all the more, it didn't sound like too much to ask. It was certainly more than any boyfriend above had offered to share with her. She realized she had taken as much time to respond as he had and she nodded, making Jareth's eyes sparkle a little. "I will."

The Priest waved a young Fae over. The man was in his late teens, and reminded her a lot of Gormon, who watched on from the side intently. On a pillow in the young man's hands was a tiara. It was mithril, like her pins, with some diamond and very small emerald accents. The Priest nodded to Jareth, who took it up into his hands with great loving care and he smiled down into Sarah's face, her eyes wide, but her expression mostly resolved. "Sarah," He said her name with a reverence she had never noticed before. "This belonged to my mother, and my grandmother and great grandmother before her. As King of the Goblin Realm and…and as your husband, I present it to you as a _small_ token of my love for you." He did not immediately place it onto her head though, and she watched him with curiosity before he asked. "Will you take it?"

She did not hesitate this time, and nodded. "I will. I would be honored to."

He placed the tiara on her head with a proud little smile and the boy approached again, this time offering Jareth his crown. It was one of those round ones with crushed red velvet surrounded by mithril and those diamonds and emeralds, in much larger doses. He took it and placed it on his head, seeing as he was already king, and they glanced to the Priest who motioned for the boy one last time. This time he brought a ring. A ring that Ellome had magic-ed with Sarah at the same time as the dress. Jareth stared at it briefly and he smiled, extending his hand as Sarah slipped it onto his ring finger with trembling hands., She kissed it gently at the Priest's instruction, and then took both of his hands.

"Your Majesties," The Priest began, making Sarah blush as she smiled at the strange feeling the title gave her. "I have done all that I can to bring the two of you together as husband and wife. I'm afraid that the rest is up to you. Do remember your vows from today, and that the last step in this wedding will come _after_ the celebrations." Sarah's blush turned crimson at that, but Jareth's eyes remained locked on her, drinking her in, drunk with his love for her. "Jareth," He blinked and looked at the Priest. "You may seal your union with a kiss."

The Goblin King smiled at that and drew his wife closer, dipping to press his lips to hers in a warm, celebratory way. Even with her as Champion of his Labyrinth, in the end, he was the real winner tonight. Sarah surprised him by returning his kiss with ardor and he swept her more fully into his arms, letting her wind hers around his neck. The kiss was slow and burning, his lips moved against hers possessively and she was gentle and generous to him, even slipping her tongue out of view of their guests to flick at the entrance to his mouth, but not daring go further in that moment.

As soon as they parted and looked up at one another, the music started. Everyone stepped off to the sides of the room and Jareth grinned as he took Sarah's hand and spun her out onto the dance floor. One of his hands gripped her waist and the other held her hand high in the air. As they began to dance in time with the music, the others in the room clapped. Sarah was awestruck by the way she had fallen into the whole ceremony with only minimal coaching from Jareth's sister. And the way Jareth was looking at her wasn't helping to ease her amazement. His eyes were even more sober and mesmerized than they had been the last time he had taken her hand to dance in this very ballroom.

But there was warmth to be found as well. She studied his face with wide eyes for a long moment before she smiled up at him. "You know I meant what I said about obeying and respecting you and all of that," She told him in a playful whisper. "But I won't ever admit to you that you were right all along."

"That's just as well," He murmured back. "Your face said everything that you feel you cannot." The others began to join them on the dance floor and soon they were surrounded by swirling couples in glittering costume, and this time they did not distract Sarah from his handsome face. She knew she would have to discuss things with him, particularly her ability to go and see her family after this. Or to bring them here. But she knew that that would work out somehow. The dance was becoming dizzying, and the song ended just when Sarah felt like she might fall over soon. As they stopped, Jareth lifted her left hand to place a sweet little kiss on her ring, and escorted her over to get a glass of champagne as others continued to dance and some followed to eat and drink.

Sarah was introduced to Mayor Spittledrum and to several of Jareth's cousins, aunts and uncles. She was about to be introduced to The King and Queen of the Pixies when there was a sickening crash in the room. Jareth immediately shoved against her so he could slide in front of her, shielding her without a second thought. At first she reached to push him away but she remembered her vow and made a little noise of helplessness, to which Jareth reached back to take her hand. "It's all right, Precious. We'll be fine."

Omartrique appeared from the cloud of smoke under where one of Jareth's chandeliers had been. He was followed by four of his soldiers, all Fae, but all darkened somehow. Black eyes, black hair. Truly the most frightening thing that Sarah had seen in the time she had spent in the Underground. And the High King clapped his hands for his nephew, who was all but spitting venom as he shielded his young bride. "Very well done, nephew. A very desperate, last ditch effort to dethrone me."

"Is that why you're here?" Jareth snapped, using his magic to dissipate the smoke, revealing all of their faces. "Well I had no intention of doing so until at least two days from now after I put my brother _in the ground_." There was a scream from one of the guests and Jareth's head snapped to look at the Nosferatu sniffing from person to person. Were she not vulnerable behind him, Jareth would have gone and sliced it up with his bare hands, because he could practically _smell_ Eowne's fear on it. His heart panged for the boy just then, killed by one of the things he feared most in the whole world. "You need to take your _beast_ and leave at once before I shred you all to _pieces_."

The vampire was getting closer, clearly seeking a human scent, and Sarah's heart pounded with terror. Jareth sensed her despair and took the hand he held tight in his to pull her into his arms. The beast's head snapped up and Sarah saw one of the most frightening faces she could have imagined before they dissolved into a whir of color and noise. Suddenly they were in the Escher room and Jareth set her to her feet, cupping her face in his hands. "I'll deal with them, don't worry. It's doubtless the Nosferatu will find this room, my darling, but it's impossible to catch anyone in here, not without my help. You'll just have to play cat and mouse with it a bit." Gormon appeared and bowed to them.

"Majesties, I'll stay here with the Queen. Your guard has already begun fighting the intruders and evacuating your guests."

"Thank you, old friend." Jareth paused and patted Gormon's shoulder and he returned to his wife, bending to kiss her lips softly. "I will be back for you soon. You'll be safe. I promise."

"I trust you," She whispered, even though she wasn't sure it was true. At least not all around 100% as far as his character went, but that was a concern for another time. Before she could blink, Jareth was gone. And before Gormon could make any sort of comment regarding how impressed he had been at the wedding, the main door to the room, the only door that actually accessed it, slammed shut and Sarah took his hand and began running through the maze of nothingness.

She arrived on the same level she had been on the first time she had encountered Jareth here, and she saw the Nosferatu looking for her on a ledge across the room. She decided as safe as he promised the room was, it was better NOT to call the creature's attention. But she took off with Gormon when he noticed her and thus the game of cat and mouse began.

* * *

><p>Jareth stormed back into the ballroom after collecting some armor and a couple of physical weapons. The guards had already dealt with the four soldiers his uncle had brought but Omartrique had seated himself at a table with a bottle of champagne. His nephew approached with a glare that could melt off anyone else's face, but he and his nephew were not so different. He held the bottle up in cheers. "To your marriage, my dear nephew. That if never be complete enough so you can steal my crown from my head!" Jareth did not advance yet, watched as the older Fae took a long, healthy glug of the alcohol before he set the bottle aside and stood.<p>

"You know, I have not gone through so much trouble to get someone out of my way since your sow of a mother gave birth to that little rodent brother of yours." Jareth's heart nearly exploded at those words. "It was rather difficult hiding the marks, and the vampire, after she had given birth. All the healer could tell when he was called in was that she had died of blood loss…" He sneered. "But then, the little bastard was easy enough to take care of as soon as you had your head up Sarah's skirts again…"

Jareth didn't know where it came from, he barely believed it had happened. But he stumbled back, clutching his aching fist, and something had definitely happened. Omartrique was holding his face and in one indelicate motion, he spit out a tooth that Jareth had knocked loose and looked up at his nephew with rage he had not ever known. "Why you…"

Jareth leapt back when his uncle swung with his sword but the moment he withdrew his own, the older fae was gone. At least so far as he could see. There was magic in that man that could not be trusted and Jareth was on his guard, spinning when he heard something crunch on the table behind him, swinging his weapon at air, receiving a little splash of blood on the floor as a reward.

"Dammit Jareth, the beast will drink her dry, you cannot stop me!"

"You old fool," Jareth spat, looking around for signs of him. "I sent Sarah to the Escher room. He'll never catch her. And when the sun comes up…"

"GODS!"

After that noise, he knew that Omartique had dissipated to collect his animal, and he slumped a little. He sheathed his sword and transported himself to the very room where he saw his wife darting from side to side, level to level. Willing himself to her side, he gave her quite a fright when he poofed and appeared in front of her, and both he and Gormon reached to steady her when she just about fell down. "You're all right, I'm sorry, precious."

With a growl he knew the animal was suddenly zapped away and Sarah looked at Jareth with wild eyes. "Are you…?"

"Not a scratch on me," He informed her, bending to kiss her head. "Gormon, send for everyone to be let back inside. I'll have the Sisters create a shield for the castle so it's safe for the night." The Sisters were his own personal magic army, five women with power he greatly respected. He rarely called on them, but they had always been thrilled to assist in the past.

He zapped them to the upstairs hall and set Sarah on her feet, bending to kiss her cheek lightly. "Tonight has been wonderful." He told her gently, cupping the same cheek as he looked down at her. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have offered and given me." He glanced to his door nearby, sighing deeply, assuming that this was where the fairytale ended. "However, tomorrow will be another dreadful day, and I suspect we should get some rest."

Sarah was surprised when he reached to open her door for her before he turned to walk down the hall toward his room. She stood there, blinking with a heavy heart for a moment before she called out his name, causing him to turn and look at her. "Wait." She reached him in just a few steps. "No. I don't want this. I..I want to spend tonight with my husband, Jareth."

His breath caught, and he stared down at her. "Sarah, this is the point of no return. If you join me in my bed tonight, I cannot hold to my promise to send you home from all of this."

She shook her head. "I don't expect you to. I'm the Goblin Queen now, this _is _my home."

And that did it, Jareth swept her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely, carrying her the rest of the distance to his bedroom. He looked into her eyes with a silent question, a last chance before he opened the door and took her inside, shutting the door behind him before charming it so it could not be opened from the outside until the next day.

* * *

><p>I know, I am just cranking this stuff out now. In case anyone is curious these last three chapters have been 5-6 pages long, and I've written them in 1-2 days. Might not be as long as other people's stories, but it's a big deal for me.<p>

That aside, I am going to post a separate "one shot" that takes place right after this scene and it will be smutty fluff. I don't want to just raise the rating and ruin it for all of you who might be underage or just not into smut. So. If you want to read it, you can. If you don't, it will not affect the plot in any crazy, dirty way.

Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! I love to hear what you all think.


	7. On the Balcony of the Goblin Castle

Oh, What A Circus!

On the Balcony of the Goblin Castle.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke to warmth and to light that was so rudely breaking it's way between her heavy eyelids. She felt like she had only just gone to sleep, and she was not by any means ready to wake yet. Groaning her disapproval, she turned away from the light and nuzzled into the soft warmth that surrounded her, hiding from morning's usual calling card. She blinked, realizing that warmth was a person, and the whole night came washing over her in one big wave. Jareth. His chest was providing the warmth, fine blonde hair tickling her cheek. She didn't lift her head to look at him, unsure as to whether she had woke him up, and hesitant to do so before processing their wedding night.<p>

He had been both aggressive and gentle, passionate and somber. Had caressed all of her and been open to her ministrations, and he had seemed…breathless whenever he would look at her. At one point, he had just looked at her and professed his love with the three powerful little words, and Sarah had choked. She couldn't say it, but had found that easy to bypass by simply moving on to the lovemaking. She knew it wouldn't always be so easy, so she needed to take the time to make up her mind already. Jareth stirred slightly beneath her, and she heard him curse softly, making goosebumps pop up all over her body. "Forgot the damn curtains…" He seemed to gauge whether or not she was awake, and so, she gave up the act and lifted herself.

"I'll get them, your majesty," She purred, leaning down to kiss him, grinning at his surprise before she strolled to the window, snapped the curtains shut, and rushed to crawl back into bed, snuggling close for his warmth. "Brr," She shivered dramatically, scooping the covers from down around their ankles to drape over their still naked bodies. Jareth's arms came around her to help take the chill away, and he chuckled, shaking them in the bed slightly.

"I had not realized my Queen was such a freeze baby," He remarked, earning a playful nip to his earlobe that made him gasp softly, glaring at her with dangerously dark eyes. "Enough of that, we don't have time for a second round this morning."

"Oh?" She sighed, snuffling lightly. "I was hoping we'd at least have time for me to sleep, oh, I don't know, two or three more hours."

Jareth's laughter barked through the room and she lifted her face from his skin to glare at him, now. He shook his head. "Your lazy days in bed are numbered, darling. Today we present you to the kingdom for the first time. If you want breakfast by then, you have to forsake your sleepiness."

She pouted and sighed again, sitting up slightly, propped against the pillows. "You neglected to tell me we actually had things to do today when you kept me up as late as you did." She tried to look angry with him, but his fingers danced up her thigh and skipped her unmentionables before fluttering over her ticklish belly, making her laugh wildly. He smirked at her reaction, and moved over her, kissing her deeply, fully before spreading soft, loving kisses across her face.

"I'll make a deal with you," He compromised. "I'll let you sleep all night while I make love to you, and then you won't be so tired tomorrow, and I won't feel cheated of my rights as your husband."

Sarah smiled at him, reaching to brush his hair from his eyes, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "You are not nearly boring enough for me to sleep through that sort of thing, Jareth. I'm sure I'll find time to sleep through the rest of my lifetime."

"Indeed you will." Jareth told her with a nod, pecking one last kiss onto her lips before rising to start a bath in the adjoining room. "For instance, whenever my seed happens to take in you, you will not have to lift a finger the entire course of the pregnancy."

The discussion didn't scare her so much, although it made her tummy fuzzy at the thought of carrying Jareth's baby. She stood from the bed, and followed him. "Well that'll be nice. Always kind of figured I'd be working to support my family," Jareth looked at her in horror for a moment, then his eyes softened, he remembered then that women Aboveground were treated differently. "I guess my main concern will be public appearances then, huh?"

"Of course not. You'll hardly have to leave the castle."

Sarah blinked. "But…I'll be allowed to leave, right?"

Jareth's brow furrowed in confusion as he added soap to the running water. "I…suppose? I don't see what you'd need to leave for. Or why you'd jeopardize things that way."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He immediately sensed his wife's indignity and he sighed. "Sarah, I'm not trying to insult you it's just…life here is precious. Truly precious. Two Fae are lucky to ever conceive and pregnancy for a Fae woman is a very fragile time. Even sometimes with human mothers, our babes can be lost…" He trailed off, and seemed distant. Sarah was surprised at how closely he seemed to take it all to heart. And she moved to place her hand on his shoulder.

"That's terrible. I understand why you'd worry, but I'm from a place where it's a part of life so, I'd like to think our children would be as tough as me, even in the womb."

He couldn't hide a little smile at that and he took her hand to help her into the tub. "I certainly hope for that. I wish now that I had spent more time Above in my youth to know more about the culture you come from."

"You know, Princess Di was everywhere back when she was pregnant with her boys."

"Princess Di?" Sarah nodded. "Afraid I'm not familiar with her, precious."

Sarah sat against the back of the tub and Jareth climbed in and attempted to scoot around her, but she urged him silently to sit with his back to her, rubbing his shoulders and washing his back and hair for him. He was tense at first, unfamiliar with not being the one to wash the lady first, but she kissed his skin, murmuring some sort of respectful title and he smiled. Sometimes, it was truly good to be the King. Sarah continued by telling him all about Elizabeth II and her children, and now, her grandchildren and Jareth marveled at the scandalous stories of the recently divorced Diana.

"Last time I spent more than a short time Above Elizabeth was very young, her father was King." He marveled. "Lovely man, George. I attended a polo match with him once. Whatever became of him?"

"He died a long time ago, but I'm not sure what did it." She said softly, feeling him slump a little at that news.

"Ah, the death." He sighed and finally squirmed away so he could face her and pulled her into his lap, just to hold her. "That's the saddest part of living forever, my darling love. You lose quite a few dear friends along the way." He saw something twitch in her eyes and he frowned, brushing her damp hair away from her face so he could look at her. "You know that's not a path you're going to take."

"But I'm human." She said simply. "We all have to die."

He shocked the hell out of her by dropping one hand from her body to punch the wall and the plaster broke slightly, and Jareth's hand swelled and began bleeding. "I told you you _won't_, why is my word not good enough?"

"Why do you expect me to have all the answers already, Jareth? I don't know anything about your people. About this lifestyle. You have to be patient with me."

If he weren't in a good mood that might have been too bold, but he realized that she was always going to have a mind of her own. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "Sarah, I will teach you all I can. But there is so much to know, you'll have to be open to asking anyone you meet here your questions." He stood from the tub and dried off, leaving her a fresh towel. "Hurry and get ready, I'll meet you out on the balcony."

She was about to ask him about what to wear when a dress materialized on the door, an A-line waist with a big pompous skirt, all violet draped elaborately around itself. She dried off and left the tub to dress and when she entered his room, Ellome was waiting to zap her hair into a lovely updo. Jareth's sister led her down the hall in silence, and they walked through the upper salon, where their closest friends and Jareth's cabinet waited. They bowed as she passed, and she wasn't sure whether or not to bow back.

"Ah ah," Ellome dragged her along. "The only person you bow to is Jareth," The doors to the balcony were open, and Jareth was just finishing up a speech about his next move to ensnare the High Kingdom and about his brother in law, Bartel, Ellome's husband, who would become the next Goblin King until he and Sarah produced an heir and that heir reached age to rule. She stopped in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt and he looked up at her. His expression was both fire and ice, but his eyes were softer when he gazed upon her.

Jareth turned back to the edge of the balcony, and his voice held such force and promise that Sarah was hardly sure where he kept it. Without the aid of a microphone, he still reached all the masses of goblins listening below. "My brethren, the High King has stolen your Prince from you," A large wave of hisses and angry yells. "But he has brought you a Queen!" And now cheers. Sarah almost felt nauseous, like she was on a difficult audition. "We shall spare him only the public shame of displaying his head for this gift!" Cheers of agreement and Sarah fought to keep her face neutral to such ugly words. "I will never abandon you all, and I will see to it that myself and my wife, formerly the Lady Sarah, now Sarah, Queen of the Goblin Realm, eliminate the threat that has befallen this beloved land!"

The goblins began shouting for their Queen and Jareth turned to her, offering her his hand. She took it, and he helped her step outside. Sarah gasped when she realized snow was falling all around them, and had been blanketing the ground for many hours, yet the air was not nearly cold enough for snow. Jareth watched her wide-eyed-wonder with wonder of his own, and he grinned at the way she took it all in, her new title, the marriage and the little flakes clinging to her hair. The goblins stopped chanting when they saw her, there was a buzzing response and then silence. Sarah looked down to the ground and her eyes filled with tears of awe as she saw that they had all fallen to their knees to bow to her.

Her husband approached, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and she settled her arms over his, overwhelmed. "Your people love you, just as I do." He whispered, kissing her temple. "I know it tends to have a gloomy reception up Above but snow only falls here when there is happiness across the land. You've brought them hope, Sarah. You've brought _us_ hope, even in the face of Eowne's death."

A flake settled on the tip of her nose and they both laughed as he flicked it away and he turned her into his arms more properly and stole an arduous kiss from her. The goblins cheered at the sight and Sarah allowed herself to melt into his embrace. After a short while, he parted from her and kissed her forehead, taking her hand firmly to guide her off of the balcony. She stole one last look at the crowd, which was also beginning to depart, before she followed him inside and a guard closed the doors behind them.

Jareth left her a moment to speak to those closest to him in his government and she continued to watch the snow fall outside. She was lost in her wonder until his fingers slipped through hers and she looked at him, and smiled softly. He studied her expression and smiled. "I was wrong about you."

"You were?"

"Yes," He murmured, staring down into her face. "I never thought if…I assumed that if you ever married me you couldn't be happy. But you look happy."

She nodded, it had doubtlessly been a wonderful twelve hours, she couldn't deny that. Jareth squeezed her hand and she saw that his eyes had become marked with sadness. "Are you all right?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. But now it's time to lay the little Prince to rest." They shared a silent frown and Sarah slipped her arm around his waist as they walked to the hall. He relished her strength then, that she even cared enough to be a support to him, and they made their way down the stairs to put on cloaks. The Undertaker had just instructed the pall-bearers, Jareth's brothers-in-law and Eowne's tutor, and they had gathered round his little casket in the lower salon, which Jareth had avoided up until now.

The newlyweds approached, hands clasped, and tears instantly filled Sarah's eyes as she gazed down at her brother-in-law. His tiny hands folded nearly over his belly, he looked peaceful, but very pale now. He had been dressed to hide his bruised little neck, and blonde locks, still curled at the ends from his babyhood, were soft and fluffy all around his chubby face. Sarah was the first to reach down into the casket, startling Jareth a little, until he saw her tuck a curl behind his little ear.

He wasn't sure how to say goodbye, not after caring for him as his own for five years. He tentatively reached to touch his little cheek and frowned at the coolness of his skin. Jareth bent, and pulled a little pin with a medal from his pocket and attached it to Eowne's court uniform, the medallion of the Goblin Kingdom, which had been stolen from him with his premature death. His hand trembled a little and Sarah gently squeezed his arm. "C'mon. Let's get the hard part over with."

He nodded and they moved out of the way so the Undertaker could attach the glass lid to the coffin. The pallbearers lifted it up by it's handles, and Jareth and Sarah started the procession out of the castle to the cemetery in Exules, where Eowne would be buries alongside his parents in a crypt, heavily guarded by soldiers at that point in the war.

At the crypt, Jareth held his sisters and they cried as the High Priest spoke wonderful words that should have comforted them. Sarah wiped her tears as they fell, trying in vain to be strong for them all. And when it was all over and the crowds of mourners left, she collapsed into Jareth's arms and they sobbed quietly until they could be shielded from the public eye no more. Jareth took his wife into his arms and transported her back to the castle.

Later, they lay in his bed in silence, with Sarah curled up in his arms, staring at the window like it were the balcony from the morning, expecting the people to call and ask them what to do with their pain. Jareth had pulled the covers up around them, despite the low fire burning in the room now, and Sarah was a welcome warmth that added to his overall comfort. They had come home from the funeral with the intention of blocking out the pain, and had succeeded to a degree. But it had not been the explosive kind of lovemaking that they had had the night before.

He blinked past his jumbled thoughts and smiled down at her, running his fingers through soft, messy hair. She glanced up at him and they smiled weakly at one another, the joy of the wedding no longer able to keep their agony buried. But still joyous enough that they were glad to be together. Sarah sighed at the confusing mix of emotions, and sat up a little, looking into his face which was quite serious but also curious when she moved away. "Hey." She murmured. "Hasn't that throne figured out that your Uncle isn't the rightful king anymore yet?"

Jareth smiled at her expression and reached to trace his fingertips along her soft shoulder, and he shook his head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. I have to sit in the throne for it to make a decision," He ghosted his fingertips down along her side, following her womanly curves, but not trying to garner any reaction from her. "And then you will have to sit in it…and if we're decided to be fit, we'll be High King and Queen."

"So the hard part is getting there?"

"That my love," He took her shoulders into his hands and earned a giggle when he drew her down flush to his body. "Is what armies are for. Don't worry." He nuzzled her nose and solicited a soft kiss from her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I have no doubt that you were born for this, Sarah."

"I wish I were as confident as you," She said softly, reaching to touch his hand. "But not literally so…don't go pumping me full of magical confidence, okay?"

Jareth's smirk should not have been so trusted. And she blushed crimson the moment she realized what he was going to say before he even said it. "Well if you like we can pump you full of certain other things…"

She whapped his chest playfully, shaking her head as she laughed. "You are absolutely terrible."

"And you love me ever so much for it," He chimed, making her stop laughing. In fact she nearly fell rigid. Jareth frowned and glanced at her, blinking. He had forgotten the night before, how she hadn't responded to his profession of love. He had neglected to realize that she hadn't slipped it some time today. And now he was dumbfounded to see that even in such a situation, she could not bring herself to believe that she loved him. "Sarah…"

"No, no," She pressed her finger to his lips. "Please don't analyze this, okay? I haven't not said it because I don't. I think…I think you know that I do, Jareth." His breath grew ragged at that and he listened closer. "I just need the moment to bring it out. You had yours last night, this just isn't how I want to remember saying it the first time."

He squirmed from her finger and sighed. "You are entirely too picky."

"So I've been told," She winked down into his face. "But you love me anyway."

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring again, and the snow was nowhere to be seen. Sarah blinked. She didn't know how long she had been standing in the grass staring all around her but it was the first conscious thought that she had. Rain. Warm rain despite the lack of sunshine. She turned her head and saw the distant specks of people searching the grounds for the young High Prince and among them she recognized Jareth, looking forlorn. Jareth, she had just daydreamed of him becoming her husband. And she had had a terrible nightmare of what was going to happen today.<p>

She was running then, desperately pushing past the mushy ground toward the woods that Eowne so much loved to hide in. She heard people call to her but she couldn't listen. Perhaps if she ran in there she could save him. Find him alive, if only just barely hanging on. Perhaps it wouldn't be so serious as his little neck being broken. The rain was warm, he wouldn't die of hypothermia. Not for a while at least, so she had a real chance.

The woods were frightening and dark, even during the day, especially with all of the clouds. Sarah winced when a branch whipped out and slashed across her arm, but it didn't slow her. She had to find the Prince. She had to save him from that little black coffin in the lower parlor. She saw bright yellow in the midst of brown and green ahead and she froze, Eowne was sitting in one of the trees. "Eowne!" She cried, and the child turned his head and looked at her with distant eyes. "Don't move! I'm coming up!"

He obeyed but it seemed like he simply was content sitting there. Sarah hiked up the stupid skirts of her dress and scrambled at the tree, and it felt flat. Not a place to put her hands or feet but she somehow managed to claw her way up. Her fingers bleeding and throbbing she scrambled up the branches to the branch that the prince sat on. "Eowne, take my hand…" She sounded gentle but afraid and he glanced to her digits, blinking.

"Sarah," he whispered. "When I'm in Heaven, will you remember me?"

"You're not going to Heaven!" She cried, tears mixing with the rain, warm on her skin. "You're not, okay? I'm here now. I'll take care of you and Jareth and we'll all be okay."

There was a terrifying howl and everything went much darker. Eowne's face filled with dread and he hung his head. "It's too late now, Sarah. He's coming for me. You should go."

"I'm not going to leave you, dammit!" She managed to crawl to where he was sitting and pulled his little body into her arms, cradling him close. His little arms wrapped around her neck and she heard the leaves rustling above them. Looking up, she saw blood red eyes and shining teeth, and Eowne's grip tightened on her. "What…"

"Nosferatu…" He whispered.

That was all she needed to hear. Sarah looked to the ground and then to the part of the tree that she had climbed, no sense in trying to go down that way. She sucked in a deep breath and leapt, and hit the ground with a sickening crack. Her leg….She knew it was broken. But Eowne looked up at her with wide eyes, and was clearly unharmed. She'd have to make due with the one leg.

Sarah was off as fast as she could, limping all the way along. She was murmuring prayers for their safety and the woods were flying past her, she could see the searcher's lights and she cried out. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! I'VE GOT HIM!"

The lights drew nearer and she cried in pain when something knocked them over. Sarah wrapped her arms around Eowne protectively and he shook against her. "We're nearly past the line, Sarah," He whispered. "I've brought you all the way to the veil…please. Just a little further. We can make it if he doesn't know you're afraid."

Such wise words from such a little boy. The lights drew even closer and the bushes broke to reveal Sir Didymus and Ellome and they both looked absolutely shocked. With no better idea in mind, Sarah kissed the little boy and flung him out of her arms and to the others. There was a flash of light as he hit a clear wall and he passed through it slowly, like he were going through a liquid.

Ellome caught him and hit the ground with the force and she burst into tears, saying his name over and over. The monster howled and was gone and others were filling the woods, many beginning to approach her, some, including the Elven Healer, checking to make sure Eowne was okay. And he _was_. He was telling Ellome about the monster that had been in his closet.

And then Jareth was there and he bent over her, touching her face. "Sarah," She smiled at him, too fazed to feel the heavy ring on his finger. To see days of agony wiped away. "Sarah how did you…?"

"I think I've been wrong, Your Majesty. I think I do belong here. I belong with you. I love you," And she saw a twinkle of love in his own eyes. "I want to be your Queen."

Jareth shook his head, his expression melting into concern. "Sarah, darling, you _are _my Queen." His hand paused and began to tremble, touching at her neck. "What…what…" He lifted it and Sarah saw blood. And she was speechless. It hadn't won! It hadn't bit her!

The Healer was brought over and he examined her with his hand to her neck. He looked to his King. "She is fading, Sire. She must have been attacked and escaped in the night, but she was close enough through the veil to find young Eowne. She rescued him from Death's own clutches!"

"He will no doubt have something to say about that," Jareth remarked through clenched teeth, but his eyes shone with tears. "What of her memory?"

"Part of the illusion allows her to live as she did the day he died. Her memories will return rapidly once I begin to heal her, but I need to get her inside out of this rain. She is losing blood."

And Sarah realized that she was wearing the pretty mithril ring and her nightgown from the day of her brother-in-law's funeral. And that her neck hurt a great deal. As she was lifted into Jareth's arms, she clutched him close, feeling dizzy and realized the lights and people searching had only been looking for her. She looked to Eowne, watching her from his sister's arms with frightened eyes and she reached her hand out to him.

"I told you little Prince," She whispered. "You have nothing to fear."

He watched her with solemn eyes and then he walked over to them. Jareth bent so they were at one another's level and Eowne placed his little hand on her stomach. "You'll be okay, Sarah. Thank you. My mama can't thank you enough for bringing me back."

"Eowne…" Jareth's gasp was shaken and Sarah and Eowne looked at him, both with distant eyes. "You did not even know your Mama."

His little brother smiled. "Not in my life, but she took care of me now. And she lured Sarah to me with her dream."

Sarah saw Jareth's eyes fill with tears and he blinked them away, smiling softly. "Come, my little mischievous bride. We'll get you all fixed up and discuss this later." She nodded, too weak to ask many questions, and for once, Jareth was grateful that she was not defiant. He carried her to the castle so the healer could begin his work, and Ellome took Eowne inside to give him a warm bath and dry clothes, and to discuss everything he had seen beyond the veil.

* * *

><p>An- I know this is a little strange…I tried to make it as clear as I imagined it but it was tricky. To answer some questions I'm sure you have…<p>

1. Eowne is now alive. Why bother killing him at all? Mostly to knock a little sense into our heroine but this will also serve a bit of purpose in their fight against Omartrique, who will NOT know about his resurrection. But he is alive, and he'll be fine from hence on.

2. So what was real and what wasn't? Sarah at one point after going to sleep was left alone. Maybe Jareth had to relieve himself, I'll leave him that much privacy. But she was attacked by the Nosferatu during that point and enough of her blood was drained to leave her near death. She imagined that it was daylight and that it was the day Eowne died, and she imagined Jareth and the search party BEFORE it was dark. The darkness was her mind knocking away the illusion of daylight.

3. What's the deal with the veil? I've seen use of this concept in other places. I tried to give it a little more physical form here. There was an actual thin barrier (I imagine it like clear Jell-o) that separated the real world from the place Eowne slipped to after his death. In that place, he's still hiding from the monster. The thing DID come after Sarah again, but wouldn't have been able to harm Eowne. Sarah had access to the veil because she was near death, the Nosferatu had access because it's undead, but no one else would have noticed it. Eowne literally came flying out of thin air when he passed through. On that note, he probably actually ran from Sarah to his sister, she likely wouldn't have had enough strength to do more than give him a suggestive little shove.

4. What does Olanea (Jareth's mother) have to do with this? Like Eowne said, he had contact with her past the veil and when Sarah crossed it, she guided her to Eowne and maybe was a gentle force in the back of her mind that convinced her to jump from the tree. I decided not to have her show herself for now. We might see a bit of her later.

If you have any questions I did not answer, please feel free to PM me!


	8. Forgive My Intrusion

Oh, What A Circus!

Forgive My Intrusion...

* * *

><p>Sarah did not open her eyes after the ordeal in the woods for more than two days. The Healer had told Jareth that that was not something that should alarm him. The human body was programmed to use sleep to it's benefit, it was healing her too. But it had still alarmed him to sit by her bedside day and night and not so much as see a flutter. And so, he never left her side. He needed to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be the first thing she laid those beautiful green eyes on when she awoke from the dreamless sleep that was helping restore her.<p>

The castle was back on guard with the Sisters help, and Jareth had half a mind to send his entire armed forces to burn down the High Palace without a second thought about the throne. But Sarah's face brought him reason. She had opened her eyes at around noon on the third day, and he had crumbled into her arms. The Healer had been able to repair her legs in that time but her neck was still bruised, the little marks from the Nosferatu's bite scabbed and swollen. Angry little marks that made his blood boil. He had held onto her for hours and hours, whispering to her and listening to her tell him about what she had seen in the forest until the Healer had assured them that she was out of the woods, so to speak.

It was another day before Jareth considered letting her get to her feet, an odd sensation, the memory of her legs buckling under her after her fall burned painfully into her memory. But it was a welcome oddity, she didn't care too much for being cooped up for days at a time. She needed to walk, she needed to see people and to do things for herself. Jareth reluctantly agreed to go about his business that day, but not before handing her a crystal that would allow her to summon him without a moment's delay. She had taken it, just to make him feel better, and he had been gone with a kiss and a shower of glitter.

Her first destination was simple enough. She trudged down the hall to Eowne's little bedroom and half expected him to have been a dream, she was pleasantly surprised to find the door open, letting her peak in to where he was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. For a moment she just watched him, his blonde curls dripping into his eyes. There was a serenity in his soft little features that warmed Sarah's heart, making her lean in the doorway as she watched him in silence.

Eowne noticed her after a moment to himself and he looked up at her with a playful little smile. "Hi, Sarah!" She waved as she walked into the room and he didn't do anything as he waited for her to join him on the carpet, studying her. She seemed nervous, or uncomfortable but still she joined him, and he frowned a little at the tight smile on her mouth. "Is everything okay? Are you upset with me?"

"No, no, of course not." She reached to fluff his hair a little. "I just…It's been a very strange few days." Eowne was quiet, and his expression was strikingly like Jareth when he was considering something. But he didn't spew some strange insight at her, he continued to stack his blocks into a colorful little castle on his bedroom floor. Sarah smiled and sat back on her haunches. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine but I have to see the Healer every day."

"To be safe," She suggested.

"That's what Jareth says too." It was said without really any emotion, just a fact that Eowne had stated, and Sarah watched him carefully before she fluffed his hair again and stood slowly. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sarah, I knew you'd stay here. I knew you wouldn't just leave us."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, one moment it was like talking to an adult and moments like this, he was a child again. His eyes big and hopeful, and his smile mischievous. She just smiled down at him and left the room, closing his door behind her. No sooner had she left than Jareth had rounded the corner at the end of the hall, and he watched his wife press her back against the heavy door, her brow furrowed in thought. A pained frown passed over his own face and he approached her, catching her off guard.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Only surprised me," She promised softly, standing up straight. "He hasn't really changed. He seems a little more solemn but I almost expect it."

Jareth forced a smile and led her away from his brother's door, in case he might eavesdrop. "He saw life as most of us never do, as we never get the chance. I expect it too."

"So," She rubbed at her temple briefly. "I mean…if we were to open the tomb, would he still be in there? Did he get a new body when he passed through the veil?" Jareth gave her a strange look and she shrugged. "I know it's a strange question but…my mind is a little blown here. We saw him…we saw what he was like. We touched him."

Jareth shook his head. "I suspect his body would be gone from there. How it came from one place to another, that's a sort of magic no one can learn, my love." He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, smoothing his fingers all the way down the long strands. For a long moment he just looked at her, pressed against the corridor, her skin pale, still returning color after her ordeal. Her eyes were tired, but still as fierce and driven as ever. She was always utterly beautiful to him. He shook his head. "Sarah, I fear I may not be around much longer."

She blinked at that, the suddenness of it, the strange little statement ringing in her ears. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with you."

"No, I'm not ill." He assured her, mentally berating himself for his choice of words. "Rather, I'm going to be heading to the front lines. To fight. We need to start fighting." He glanced over to the nearest window and stepped toward it, his hands folded behind his back, staring out at the city below. "I fear that there isn't any more time to wait."

Sarah wasn't sure why she was surprised at the thought of Jared in battle. It was natural for a King to fight for his people. She had sat through countless hours of history lectures detailing such fights and yet now, married to such a king, she couldn't imagine watching him go to the battlefields when he might not come back. She swallowed past an odd lump in her throat and glanced at him with a tentative look. "Then what do you need me to do?"

Jareth didn't look at her, still gazing down at his denizens homes, hands still on his back. "I need for you to get better."

She might have expected such a stupid response but it made her angry nonetheless. That wasn't what she had agreed to. She had expected them to fight their way to the High Palace and claim their rightful places. Jareth could almost sense her anger, felt the air warm with the heat from her face and they looked at each other, finally. "I'm not going to sit in here. You could die fighting and then what would become of me?"

He had considered it. He knew that if he were killed, if he didn't have a plan she'd be executed, but he did have a plan. "I have put a charm in place. Were I to be killed in battle you'd be automatically ferried to the Aboveground and you'd be safe from Omartrique there."

"What makes you so sure he wouldn't just follow me!"

Jareth turned to look at her again, his reply sharp. "Because I designed it, Sarah. I designed it so the love that I send you here with will keep you safe. You must trust in that."

She was looking at him with the eyes, the cruel eyes that had gotten him into this whole mess to begin with. The same hard expression as when he had appeared in her parents room after Toby had been taken, and she was saying the same words. "I can't. Don't you see that I can't?"

It shook him to hear it again, to see it all over. He turned from her again. "This is not a discussion."

"Jareth!" Her voice broke into tears. "I have an awful feeling that you'll die. You can't die. Even beyond the fact that I want you to live, I don't want to know what this place will become if you're killed."

Before he could turn to answer her, argue with her, comfort her even, there was a clash of sound down below and Jareth hurried to lean out the window. He was just in time to see a dozen men from Omartrique's army burst through the castle doors. "We're under attack! How did they get past the city gates!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to Eowne's room again. The child was alert and on his feet, his little face twisted in fear. "Stay in here, block the door. Do your best to defend this room if anyone but myself or Gormon comes for you. If you cannot, call for me. _Please._"

He didn't give her a chance to reply, he hurried out, shutting and locking the door behind him. Sarah immediately set to moving furniture against the door and Eowne began to help her after watching her struggle for a moment, using his limited magical abilities to help strengthen their defense. Once every large piece or furniture was in place, Sarah dropped to her knees and scooped him into her arms, holding him close, hiding her own fear as she comforted him. "Shhh now. It'll be all right. He'll be back for us."

* * *

><p>Jareth darted down the stairs and was met by Gormon, who was informing him that they suspected there were several traitors in the castle that had weakened their defense and guard so that the attack could happen. Jareth would deal with them later. For now, he had to figure out some sort of counter attack and fast. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Sir Didymus and Ambrosius in full armor appeared on the lower landing.<p>

"Ah, my liege! I shall smite them all myself! No one may lay a paw on the castle that sleeps my brethren!"

Jareth did not respond verbally, merely patted the little creature's shoulder as they advanced down. They were met by several members of Jareth's army, and the attack began pretty much the moment they reached the ground level. It was dizzying, there was black armor left and right and all around and Jareth struggled to keep track of his men and the other's. He filleted a few of them in one stroke and just when it seemed they were gaining the upper hand, a new wave struck.

The fighting raged over an hour and he realized as more of his own men appeared that some of them were getting upstairs. His mind was ever present with his wife up above and less with the men he was fighting below. Didymus did a good job of jolting him back, swinging his little sword and causing enough distraction to help Jareth take out a few more black soldiers.

When the carnage was greater than the survivors, he dashed for the stairs and left his soldiers to fight the few remaining enemies there. On the way up he killed around three, and his heart nearly stopped beating when he looked down the corridor to see the doors to Eowne's room busted down. He could hear his brother and wife fighting in there, he knew at least, they were alive. Yelling for help he ran down the hall and into the room, starting at the sight.

Sarah and Eowne were relatively unharmed but the room was in shambles. Once a grandly decorated nursery, everything was torn in half and there was a small fire in the corner. Sarah noticed him immediately and called for him. Two soldiers came at him, he swung at them both and approached his wife, worn and hurt from all of the fighting. "Come, we'll get you…get you out of here."

For once in her life, Sarah did not find this was a place she should argue with him. She nodded, scooped Eowne into her arms and took his hand to follow him from the room. They crept down the halls and Jareth led her to the room with the oversized crystal sitting in it's stone mount. He watched, very briefly, as his men fought, and sighed with relief since they seemed to be winning. Turning to her he smiled softly. "I love you. I can't tell you how much."

"I know," She said softly. "I love you too. We're going to be okay."

He nodded, studying Eowne's dirty little face in her arms. And he smiled. "You're going to be okay," He agreed, reaching to run his hand through the locks of blonde curls. Eowne stated at his brother a moment and seemed to comprehend it all much better than his sister-in-law, but he said nothing. Jareth moved to lean over and nuzzled her nose with his, opened his eyes to look into her face as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I need for you to be safe. I cannot live knowing you might be in danger."

"I'm okay."

"Yes, yes you are." Touching the crystal, he reached to touch her, then Eowne as well. The crystal glowed white and Jareth's face twisted with something…fear…sadness…regret? No. Perhaps just that look you give someone you love when you're doing what is best for them. She couldn't read it though, and only when she realized that her whole body, and Eowne's, was glowing did she realize what he had done.

"Jareth! Jareth, no!"

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I love you so much. I'll come back for you. Please keep him safe."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she clutched Eowne to her despite her desire to set him down and hurry to cling to Jareth. "You can't do this! We're supposed to do this together! I made a promise!"

But it was no use. Before the sentence was over, she was in her bedroom in her little house. Everything was a little dustier and Sarah realized it had been a long time since she had disappeared from this place. As she moved to set Eowne down, she realized she was dressed in the PJ's she had gone missing in and the little prince was dressed in a set of human boy's PJ's. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun, and knew it was day.

But she didn't have any other coherent thought. Jareth had sent them away. He was fighting for his kingdom all without her and he had sent her back Above. She looked at Eowne, who was curiously eying all her little knick knacks and pictures and generally seemed calm, and the tears overcame her. She sank to sit on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest as she sobbed softly. She didn't know what to do. What to think. How to explain this strange little child that had just appeared in her life.

Eowne walked over and dropped his hand onto her shoulder. "It's all right. We'll be okay. So will Jareth."

She shook her head. "You don't know that."

He was silent, as if she had said something he knew wasn't true, but he didn't want to correct her. He nudged her arm gently after a moment. "Look!" She glanced up to him and then to what his finger was pointing to, gasping when she saw the photo. A photo of Sarah in a hospital bed, smiling lazily with a little bundle of baby in her arms. It was a Polaroid captioned 'Evan Robert Williams. June 13th, 1991.'

"What in the…"

"It's a glamour," Eowne explained. "This way you don't have to explain me to anyone you love. They know me as your son."

Sarah was fixated on all the little pictures of him in various stages of life in her room. A very recently school picture sitting on her desk. He seemed fascinated by his human appearance and he ventured out of the room to the spare bedroom next door. "I think I found my room…"

Sarah followed him and blinked in stunned silence at the room. It had been an old lady room, decorated in floral prints and potpourri, and now it was covered in dinosaurs and comic book heroes. The bed looked slept in, and there was a closet and dresser full of clothes that fit him. Well done, Jareth. All in a moment's work and a job well done.

The front door opened in the next room and Sarah swallowed hard, poking her head out. It was Irene, with a bag of groceries clutched to her chest. She half expected to be yelled at and question as to her whereabouts lately, and nearly fell over when her stepmother fixed her with a smile. "Well hello, dear! Just brought some things over, I figured you'd need them since you've been working so much lately."

Eowne poked his head out and smiled at her. "Grandma Irene!"

"Hello, pumpkin!" Irene set the bag aside and dropped to squat, and 'Evan' made a run for her. Sarah watched in stunned silence as they hugged and smiled awkwardly when Irene looked up at her. "I was hoping we could finish up planning his party."

"His party?" Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, silently wishing Jareth had bestowed the same memories on her as her had on Eowne. "Uh for his birthday? But…it's only April."

Irene blinked a little, glancing at her stepdaughter with concern etched onto her aging face. "Sarah, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Sarah struggled for more clever dialogue and noticed the little desk calendar on the coffee table. June 10th. She fumbled a little. "Er, I mean, it _feels_ like April. Hey babe," She smiled at Eowne. "Why don't you go and play for a little bit while I chat with uh, Grandma?"

"Okay!"

Sarah watched as the boy ran off as if he had done so many times and she felt dizzy. Touching her temple she quickly made to sit on the couch and her stepmother approached with concern, sitting next to her and running a hand through her hair. "Sarah you don't look well, are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm just so tired." She lied, managing a smile.

Irene went to get her a glass of water and when she returned they finalized some plans to have the party at some sort of children's restaurant. The conversation ended with Irene asking to take Evan to lunch with herself, Toby and Robert, and Sarah graciously agreed, looking forward to a nap after the events of the day. She made sure the kid was safely set to spend time with her parents before crashing on the couch.

* * *

><p>With the first major battle of this war won, Jareth watched her lie down and pass out from his crystal, perched in his favorite window. As soon as her eyes shut he sighed deeply. Her memories would be altered in her sleep to accommodate the illusion that Eowne was her son and that he always had been. In truth, he wasn't sure he would ever get to retrieve them, and so it was safer for them to live this way than to always wonder about him if something should happen.<p>

Jareth's head snapped up when he sensed someone had entered, and he relaxed visibly when he saw Gormon standing in the doorway. He sighed, turning his head again. "Well it's done."

Gormon fidgeted, tilting his head slightly as he watched his master. "Are you certain this is for the best?"

"I'm certain, old friend."

The younger fae walked closer and clapped a hand to Jareth's shoulder. "Then I believe it will turn out for the best as well. Come downstairs, we have much to talk about with the men."


End file.
